KRS Gaiden: The Secret Files of Project NUMBERS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Project NUMBERS was a GIN-SHOCKER experiment to create a series of elite cyborg soldiers. These are their logs...
1. Introduction

**A/N: Now, this will be a prequel series, focusing on the NUMBERS. Their appearance hasn't changed much but they are all fourteen years old here, unless stated otherwise. Now, as for names they will follow their individual designations when they were member of NUMBERS. Here's a list of who's who.**

**#00: Shogo**

**#01: Todoriko**

**#02: Chiaki**

**#03: Koichi **

**#04: Misato**

**#05: Goemon**

**#06: Jin**

**#07: Hana**

**#08: Daichi**

**#09: Yokoshima**

**#10: Kamiyami**

**#11: Michiru**

**#12: Saisen**

**#13: Shinichi**

**As for their uniforms, on duty they always wear what appear to be black jackets and pants with armor padding, boots and gloves. Additionally, their numbers are on the left shoulder on top of a symbol for their animals and GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on the right shoulder. On the field, they always wear their armor. **

**The chapters are short mainly because this was inspired from the trailer for Red VS Blue Season 9 and the episodes of the Machinima series are short. The length of these chapters are meant to reflect that.**

**Now, without further ado, let us begin.**

**PROJECT N.U.M.B.E.R.S. (Neo-Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Rider Squad)**

Project NUMBERS was a GIN-SHOCKER experiment to create a series of elite cyborg soldiers. Fourteen top GIN-SHOCKER's scientists were chosen for this project and each of them would be put in charge of the search and development of their respective subjects. Each of the subjects, numbered from 00 to 13, would receive a series of numerous genetic and cybernetic enhancements over the course of their lives. The subjects chosen for the project were all six-years of age. The subjects would also receive years of training before going out on the field. Each was given a unique suit of armor that was generated by a Spark Core that was implanted into their bodies. As a result of their training and enhancements, the NUMBERS became GIN-SHOCKER's elite cyborg soldiers.

These are their logs…


	2. Log 1

LOG #1: A Mission Gone Wrong

"DAMN IT ALL!" #08, the GIN-SHOCKER cyborg whose armor was modeled after a cricket, cursed loudly as he swung his military fork outward, sending out a blast of sound at the enemy troops. They were instantly knocked out by the burst of sonic energy. How had things gone wrong?

The mission was supposed to be a simple grab and run. They were supposed to steal files on some kind of secret super-soldier program and get out but this facility was even more heavily protected than they had originally thought. #08 and #13 were partnered for this assignment as #08 watched his partner at work.

#13, whose dark armor was modeled after a cicada, charged at the soldiers that were firing at him before he attacked. He punched one so hard in the face that his head caved in and then he fired his gun at the second soldier, point blank, and he collapsed into a dead heap. The third soldier, now realizing he was in serious trouble, fled. #13 was not about to let him get away. There were supposed to be no witnesses. He took aim and was about to fire when all of a sudden…

…**BOOOOOOMMMMM-!-!-!**

#13 was hit by a tank shell, right in the chest, and the explosion sent him soaring backwards, his limbs flailing.

"13!" #08 screamed as he saw his friend get hurt. He then turned and saw a tank approaching and realized that reinforcements were coming. They needed to abandon the mission if they hoped to survive.

"FUCK!" #08 cursed as he began moving to retreat. He knew when a mission was a failure and needed to be aborted but he refused to let both of them die because of it. He found the spot where #13 had landed after the tank shell exploded on him and grimaced at the bloody sight. His armor had absorbed the brunt of it but he was still injured with shrapnel. #08's checked #13's vitals with his helmet and the HUD told him that his partner was alive but barely holding on.

Bullets zipped past him, several hitting his armor as they bounced off. He then stabbed his Cricket Fork into the ground, the exploding from the downward sonic boom blast causing dust and smoke to cover them and the entire surrounding area. He then tossed #13 over his shoulder as he called for a pickup ride back to base. "I need a pickup! I have someone wounded and he's in critical condition! I need a pickup, ASAP!"

"_Roger that. Pickup will be arriving shortly._"

"Just hurry!"

"_Roger. Over and out_."

"Just hold on, buddy," said #08 as he carried his wounded comrade. "You're gonna make it. Just hold on!"


	3. Log 2

LOG #2: Are We Moving Too Fast?

The GIN-SHOCKER base had been built on the top of a mountain. A VTOL aircraft was flying towards the structure to land. When it had landed on the landing platform, a door in the aircraft's rear swung down and a gurney was wheeled out by medics.

On the gurney was the patient who was bleeding and covered in shrapnel. Running alongside the gurney that was being rolled towards the operating room was his comrade. The one on the gurney was #13 and his worried comrade that was running alongside the gurney was #08, who was out of his armor and dressed in his uniform. The medics were dressed in white versions of the standard GIN-SHOCKER soldier uniform and white coats.

"Can't you stabilize him?" asked #08.

"We'll do our best, sir," said one of the medics.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Sorry, sir, but medical crew only. You'll have to wait outside." The door to the operating room was closed in front of him.

He sighed and grunted, "Typical medic bullshit." That was when a tall and imposing figure approached him, causing #08 to stand up straight.

"Number 08, status report," General Nagazawa ordered.

"Number 13 bas been injured, sir... we failed our objective." 08 reported.

"How did two members of GIN-SHOCKER's _elite_ NUMBERS possibly be hurt so badly by a small squadron of normal soldiers?" General Nagazawa sneered.

"They... took us by surprise," 08 said, gripping his fists. "We never saw it coming."

Nagazawa frowned darkly, "Disappointing, but we can deal with that after Number 13's surgery." He then walked away.

"Yes sir..." #08 said before turning back to the window of the operating room, showing the operation as his comrade was being treated by the medics who were working on removing all the shrapnel, "C'mon buddy. Hang in there. You're gonna make it."

"So how is he?" #12 asked as he walked up next to #08.

"Oh hey man. Not too good," #08 stated. "13 got hit by an entire tank shell. It was a miracle that he even survived."

"Well, we were made for this so we're made from a lot of tougher stuff," said #12.

"So, how's the eye?" asked #08.

"All fixed up," said #12, pointing to his left eye, the eyeball being a cybernetic one with his XII mark in the middle. "The doc says I'll be ready for duty tomorrow. So, want to get a bite to eat?"

"No, I'd rather stay here," said #08 as he looked at the surgery that was being performed on #13. "So, do you think things are moving too fast, what with the missions, upgrades, suits and these…AI things I heard Dr. Gebok has been working on?"

#12 shrugged and said, "Well, we're at war with the world. I guess we have to do what we have to do just to stay on top."


	4. Log 3

LOG #3: Close Calls

#09 stumbled a little; looking very ill and in an interesting shade of green as he hastily ran by #05 and #00.

#05 glanced at him in realization, "Oh crud, he must've seen it."

#00 turn to #05, questioning him, "Wait, what did he see?"

#05 answered, "Dude, you know how 04 really likes to drink blood, right?" At #00's nod #05 continued, "Well, apparently her handler has actually been bringing her people from the prison level so she could feed. I actually saw her doing it while whistling for god sake." 05 and 00 shivered in disgust.

"So, did you hear what happened to Number 13?" asked #05.

"I heard from Number 12. A tank shell landed right on him," said #00. "He survived but he's going to need a few weeks worth of bed rest before he can resume active duty."

"Talk about a close call," grimaced #05.

"Tell me about it," agreed #00.


	5. Log 4

LOG #4: This Sucks

"Well, well, if it isn't Number 09," a voice spoke mockingly making #09 sigh as #06 and #01 walked towards him.

"What do you guys want?" #09 asked. #06 wasn't even liked among the NUMBERS. The guy was a slimeball, and it didn't help that #01 had a creepy obsession with power and even though he liked to act tough, everyone knew the guy was a coward.

"Calm down, Number 09. I'm not here to steal anything from you," he told #09 as he added mentally, '_Yet_.' "I'm just going to tell you that we three are being put together for a mission."

"Yeah, so you might as well give me some of your power for this thing!" #01 demanded.

"Yeah... not gonna happen," #09 said. #06 just smirked before punching him in the gut, making #09 grunt as #01 rushed towards him and grabbed his face. #09 groaned as #01 absorbed and copied his ability. #01 then released #09.

"Thank you for that, now let's go," #01 said as he and #06 walked off. #09 growled at the two before slowly getting up and resentfully following them to go on the mission.

"This sucks," muttered #09, "Fucking assholes."


	6. Log 5

LOG #5: Back on His Feet

It was a few weeks after the surgery and #08 was helping #13 back to his feet. He'd spent the last few weeks in GIN-SHOCKER's hospital wing.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" #08 asked.

"I am functioning at less than full capacity," said #13. #08 had gotten used to #13's odd speech pattern since Gebok was his handler and that guy was the weirdest of the GIN-SHOCKER scientists.

"Come on, let me walk you to your room," 08 offered.

"That would be satisfactory, Number 08," said #13.

As the two walked the hallway towards the living quarters, they ran into #10 along the way.

"So this is what the great Number 13 has been reduced to. How pathetic," #10 sneered. He looked at #08 mockingly, "He even needs his boyfriend to help him to his room."

"Fuck off, 10!" #08 growled.

"Why should I? Number 13 has always acted as if he was invincible. Now look at him. He's been brought down!" #10 cackled.

"He may be out of it, but at least he wasn't a spoiled brat who actually wanted GIN-SHOCKER to steal his humanity!" #08 accused.

"You're just jealous that I got in by my own freewill why you were sold, by your own sister no less," #10 stated, laughing.

That was it! #08 lunged at #10 and began to pummel 10, not giving him a chance to even transform. #08 raised his fist again to punch the arrogant blowhard through the face, only for #13 to grab his wrist in mid-swing.

"Calm down," #13 stated in his monotone voice to #08 who looked at him. "All you're doing is allowing his words to provoke you and this may lead to you getting reprimanded by our superiors." He knew their superiors would not be pleased if the NUMBERS fought amongst themselves over petty squabbles.

#08 calmed down and said, "Yeah... you're right. Thanks for looking out for me."

#13 blinked, surprised and confused but nodded nonetheless before he and #08 walked away. #10 got up from the ground and glared at their retreating forms.


	7. Log 6

LOG #6: New Orders

#13 was facing three of GIN-SHOCKER's top executives. They were Admiral Ankokou, Warden Anju and finally General Nagazawa. They were not happy with the results of the last mission he had gone on, which had ended in failure.

"We're giving you one more chance, Number 13. You are to attack the base where that Super Soldier project is being conducted," Warden Anju stated.

"But unlike the last time where we want you to steal the information on it, we need you to destroy it and anything connected to this project," Admiral Ankokou ordered.

"And Number 13, don't come back until you've finished it," Nagazawa warned. "Do not fail and bring shame to GIN-SHOCKER."

"Understood," #13 obeyed as he bowed to his superiors.

* * *

><p>"You're going alone!-? Are you insane!-?" #08 demanded.<p>

"I am perfectly lucid," answered #13.

"The last time you went there you nearly got killed by a tank and now they are telling you to go, alone!" #08's arms flailed about. "That's just crazy!"

"We are tools for GIN-SHOCKER," answered #13 simply. "That is all we are. Remember that, Number 08."

"Excuse me for being worried about my best friend," frowned #08 as he watched #13 go. He sighed. Honestly, #13 took his job so seriously that nothing else seemed to matter.


	8. Log 7

LOG #7: Return to Camp Cobra

#13 managed to sneak into the base. His darkly colored armor allowed him to blend in with the darkness of night as he went unnoticed. This time #13 was prepared as he'd gathered all the right equipment he needed to destroy this base and the secret Super Solder Project. There were loud explosions around the hidden base, due to the plastic explosive he'd set earlier.

"This is Camp Cobra, we require assistance urgently!" a man shouted on the radio before he screamed as #13 warped behind him and slit his throat.

When the soldiers ran for their vehicles, most of them died as a black blur attacked, sending their limp bodies flying in all directions, covered in blood from fatal injuries. The few that managed to reach their vehicles found they were blown up wrecks, covered in flames. #13 then tossed a grenade at them and watched as the bodies were swallowed up by the explosion. He then went inside the building.

He was down the first corridor before the door slid open, granting him access. He turned towards the corridor on the right, barely looking to his left before he fluidly spun back, shooting the soldier in the eye and backed into an alcove. He didn't stop though as he hit the alcove wall. Two soldiers were at either side of the alcove but they were two slow as he plunged his hands into their chests and tore their hearts out before letting his victims fall to the floor, lying in their own pooling blood. When he reached the lab he easily took care of both the scientists and equipment, destroying any chance of anyone finding a way to save program.

"RAAUGGHH!" someone screamed. #13 spun around to see this figure throwing a punch at him. It connected painfully, and caused him to slam his head against the wall. He recovered quickly though and parried the next blow before he tackled the guy. He and this mysterious man began trading blows. At first they were on equal terms but #13 kicked him away as he grabbed a safety rail and ripped it off.

#13 threw it like a javelin that hit the man, piercing him through the shoulder and sending him flying back before hitting a piece of machinery. As the man screamed while struggling to free himself, electricity coursed through the rail-javelin and into him, causing the man to cry out as he was being electrocuted and finally he just fell onto the floor, his body sparking with electricity as it twitched, before it just stopped.

Detecting no life in his recent kill, #13 warped out of the place. Once outside, he activated the final set of explosives which destroyed the base in a series of explosions.

* * *

><p>#13 returned to base after completing his assignment.<p>

"Number 13, how could you!-?" shouted #12. "Why didn't you take me along?"

"And me?" #03 added. "I could've helped too."

"This was my mission," said #13. "I was given orders to execute it myself, personally. I did not see the need to disobey their commands."

"Hey, are you upset, Number 08?" asked #09.

"I had to drag him back to base when he got hurt the first time," said #08, "And then he goes off on his own."

"Arrogant prick just wants all the glory," said #10.

"Dude, that's _you_," said #05.


	9. Log 8

LOG #8: Assassin

"Ogata, what are you doing here?" a leader of the Yakuza asked.

"Boss, I saw something, something that may take my life," Ogata answered, worried.

"What do you mean?" The leader prompted.

Outside was #07 pulling out her Spider Kama, a man had seen her executing someone for her mission and she'd managed to track him down here. "Damn it." She really didn't want to do this, but GIN-SHOCKER would kill her if any trace of them was found.

"You saw an armored spider woman killing a Diet member?" the Yakuza boss repeated, asking for clarification.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth; I was walking down till I saw the Diet member's car, some armored woman jumped down, pulled out this strange weapon and, oh Kami," Ogata stopped, sick to his stomach at the recollection of her weapon striking through the roof and stabbing the diet member like sashimi. Even worse, she'd destroyed the car by making it seem like it exploded, burning whoever inside to a cinder.

"Hmm, sounds like you were drinking bad sake," the yakuza boss scoffed.

"I WASN'T DRINKING! It really happened and worse, she saw me, she's going to kill me," Ogata murmured, scared out of his mind.

Before the yakuza leader said anything more, a man rushed to him, but he looked like he was dying with half his face melted off, revealing bone. "Saizo," the Yakuza leader addressed the man, horrified.

"Boss, run," the subordinate muttered before falling down dead.

"Saizo, oi, are you okay?" The Yakuza leader asked.

"Don't bother; he died," a voice replied, prompting both to turn and see #07 walking to them.

"Ahh! It's her!" Ogata shouted, horrified.

"You bitch! You killed Saizo! MEN! KILL THIS BITCH!" the Yakuza boss roared but all he got was silence. "Men?"

"Don't bother, I already took care of them," she answered, and the Yakuza boss could just imagine the slaughter that had taken place before she got here.

"You kumo-onna," the Yakuza boss snarled, pulling out a sword. He started slashing at her, but #07 dodged them all.

"Is that all you got?" #07 taunted before punching him in the stomach. The Yakuza leader thought that his body was going to collapse because of the punch, so strong it was. Even worse, the yakuza boss got kicked in the face, sending him skidding over to the wall. He groaned in pain; five of his ribs were broken and his head was bleeding heavily. #07 walked forward and used her claws to inject her venom into the Yakuza boss, killing him quickly.

Ogata shivered, taking a step back before he ran away for his life. Unfortunately, #07 pulled out her Spider Kama and took aim. The shafts extended and the blades struck him down. Ogata screamed in his pain as #07 shredded him to pieces.

"Now to dispose of his body," #07 murmured. Most would think it was the work of a rival Yakuza organization.


	10. Log 9

LOG #9: Defending

In GIN-SHOCKER HQ, #07 was being confronted by Dr. Montesinos, who was #11's handler. The man wanted answered and had approached the Tarantula Cyborg demanding them.

Montesinos glared at #07 darkly "Where is she?"

#07 returned his glare and asked, feigning ignorance, "Who?"

"Don't give me that, you little whore! I know you and Number 11 are practically joined at the hip! Now I'll ask again and if you don't answer..." He raised his hand showing it was crackling with electricity.

"Fuck off," #07 growled as two extra arms began to grow out of her back.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed and both turned to see Dr. Magi standing there. "Dr. Montesinos, your presence is requested by the Admiral, post haste."

Dr. Montesinos growled before he walked away. He mumbled, "You got lucky, spider whore."

#07 sighed in relief as Montesinos walked away. Once he was out of sight she called, "It's alright. He's gone, you can come out now." #11 appeared out of nowhere. She had used her illusion power to make herself invisible. "Sorry I got you in trouble," #11 whimpered

"It's okay. I'm just glad that he was summoned away from us," Hana sighed in relief

"Actually that part about him being summoned was a lie," Dr. Magi said making both blink at him surprise before smiling gratefully at #09's handler.


	11. Log 10

Log #10: Sexy Assassins

#11, #04 and #07 were being assigned on an assassination mission. Their target was an American Senator that was gaining too much influence and if he grew too powerful then he would become an obstacle to GIN-SHOCKER's plans. Therefore, he'd been targeted for elimination. Also, this was good practice for the three girls since #04 rarely worked with the other two.

"I can't believe we're being made to do this," #07 growled in disgust as she, #04 and #11 were being ushered into the car by one of the senator's bodyguards, after he checked them out of course.

The three girls were being chosen for this mission because the Senator liked call girls and also liked them young. For the mission the three female cyborgs had taken the place of the Senator's usual girls.

"Oh, just suck it up," admonished #04.

"I still don't like it," responded #07. She looked to #11 with concern.

"What if he tries to grope us or make us do things?" asked #11.

"Then we'll do what he wants until the end," said #04. "And once we're alone with him we can do our job." She added, "And if it helps makes it easier and steels your nerves, just imagine him as the worst human possible."

"That I can do," #11 muttered. The car stopped at their destination which was a hotel. The bodyguard led them into the lobby where they were welcomed by a balding man with a crooked nose who was also wearing a grey suit.

"Ladies, it's so nice to see you again," the Senator grinned, thinking that these were the regular girls he'd called on occasion whenever he had a certain 'itch'.

#04 charmed him, "Oh, it's our pleasure, sir." She pressed herself against him. "Is that a big fat wallet in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" She could imagine draining blood out of this one.

"Eager as ever, Maddie," the Senator grinned lecherously as he looked her body up and down. #07 frowned as she watched as #04 easily allow a man ogle her.

#11 gulped before walking forward, speaking in a sexy voice, "Hey, big boy, how about we skip the usual foreplay tonight and go straight to the fun?" She didn't want to be here any longer than she had to.

"Well, well, you two are frisky today. Well, let's head up to the bedroom for some privacy." He put his arms around #04 and #11 with a grin and even made #11 gasp when he slapped her butt. #07 growled as she followed, controlling the urge to rip off the bastard's arm for that move.

Once in the hotel room, the girls stripped down to their sexy lingerie as the Senator rubbed his crotch in excitement. His tongue hung out like a dog. #04 sauntered over to him and whispered, "How about we make this interesting?" She winked at #11 to activate have her activate her illusion, targeting Senator Potulny. What he saw had to be the hottest show he'd ever seen. Three beautiful and sexy young ladies were performing a live, lesbian sex show just for him. That was just what he saw, not what really happened as the girls watched him at the edge of his seats. #11 grimaced as she turned her head away as the Senator began to pleasure himself at the sight.

Once the show was over, the convinced him to lie on the bed with a blindfold around his eyes as he was handcuffed to the bedposts. "Ooh, now this is kinky," he said, grinning. He couldn't wait for the girl to give him a good time.

"OK, he's had his fun," said #04.

"Finally," said #07, relieved that they could finally get to business. They then assumed their armored cyborg forms.

Looking down at the Senator, #11 was reminded of her handler and the things he did to her for his own pleasure. Her hands glowed as they formed into scythe blades, sharp and made of cold steel, as cold as the gaze she had now.

"Hey, ladies, what's the hold up?" the Senator asked impatiently. "When do we-mmph!" His mouth was covered by webbing, muffling his shocked screams. He began to struggle as he realized something was wrong. #04 leaned in seductively.

"Now, just relax~" she purred as she caressed his face. She then pulled the blindfold away, allowing him to see them and his eyes widened at the three armored Kaizo Ningen. "It'll all be over soon," she whispered.

#11 stabbed her scythes into the Senator's legs and he cried out against the webbing covering his mouth. #04 licked her lips as she watched the blood flow out.

"My turn," said #04 as #07 turned herself and #11 away. #04 let out her tendrils and the needle-point tips were closing in on their prey.

Their mission was a success as #11 casted an illusion to make the Senator look like he was sleeping when he was actually dead and drained of blood. The three girls then left the hotel, having down their job. Once the Senator's body was discovered, the prime suspects would be the call girls they had posed as.


	12. Log 11

LOG #11: Combat Training

A combat simulation test was being held for the NEO-NUMBERS, one that had them fighting against mechanical opponents.

"So this is how far they've progress," Dr. Zestokij grinned as he witnessed his charge taking down various enemies with ease. "It's about time that damn mute boy showed what he can really do."

"Err, weren't you the one who made him mute?" Dr. Phobist asked, getting a bland look from Dr. Zestokij as he asked, "What's your point?"

"KIKIKIKI1 Look at IV-Chan! She's having so much fun!" Dr. Washam (Misato's handler) said with insane glee as he watched her use her tendrils to attack various enemies. She used her needle-tipped tendrils to pierce one of the robots before lifting it up and using it as a hammer to smash the other machines.

"Your Kaizo Ningen maybe impressive," a voice said and the scientists' heads turned as they saw Gebok walk into the observation room, "But my Number 13 is already ahead. See?" Activating a monitor they watched as #13 had already destroyed the amount of machines needed to pass the test and more.

"What the hell!-? Why wasn't this shown before?" Dr. Arihara shouted in shock.

"Hehehehe! Let's just say I wanted it to be a surprise so I messed with the monitors to not show my Number 13's progress!"

(LINE BREAK)

#08 nodded to #13, "Glad to see you back in the groove of things." 13 nodded before he disappeared. #08 blinked in confusion before he heard a mechanized screech. He turned around to see #13 on top of one of the damaged practice machines. Apparently, it still had enough fight to raise its weapon to attack #08 from behind but it never got the chance as #13 had finished the job by piercing it in the head with his sword.

#08 gulped a bit before grinning, "Heh, thanks for that."

#13 told him, "You helped get me back to base when I was mortally wounded. I was only repaying a debt."

"Either ways, thanks man," #08 grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hehehe!" #03 cackled as he released several spinning tops, sending them towards their targets and watched as the tops exploded.<p>

"Good work! Now the real fun can begin!" #12 laughed. He began to gun down his victims, watching them fall as bullet holes filled them.

"It's surprising that those two are still alive, ain't it?" #04 asked #02 who nodded in response. While #04's obsession with blood was disturbing, at least she could be quite levelheaded during missions. "Still they're good at creating a distraction while we steal this engine thing for GIN-SHOCKER," #04 said as they headed into the building.

#02 looked at #04 as he wrote in his notepad, "_What if there are still people inside the complex?_"

#04 just had a dark smile. "Do you really need to ask?"

They searched around the complex in a swift and professional manner until they made their way to the main chamber of the compound and resting on table was the prototype engine.

"About time," #04 said as #02 was about to lift the engine from its display table. He noticed that the ceiling above him was crumbling. "Oh crap," #04 muttered as both hers and #02's eyes widened. #02 quickly ran out of the lab as it began to collapse followed closely behind by #04.

They reached the exit right when the building exploded, sending #04 and #02 flying through the air with the engine getting knocked out of #02 hand. It would've crashed to the ground if #04 hadn't use her tendrils to grab the engine just in time

"_What the hell was that!_" #02 wrote confuse, and pissed off.

"I'll give you a guess," #04 growled as she pointed to #03 and #12 using their explosives to destroy the lab.

"Whew, that was fun! So did you get the engine?" #12 asked, only to take a step back as she saw #04 with her tendrils extending out and #02 with his chainsaws out glaring at him darkly.

"Err, we should go," #03 advised.

"Agreed!" #12 nodded as he grabbed #03 and quickly flew out of there to avoid their teammates' wrath for nearly killing them by accident.


	13. Log 12

LOG #12: The Chase

"Woah!" #09 screamed as #08 drove the jeep away from the barrage of bullets coming from the choppers pursuing them.

"Fuck! What the hell did this bastard to have so many people come after us!-?" #08 shouted as #09 shrugged. Their orders were simple. They had been sent to grab this guy and drag him back to HQ. So why were two helicopters chasing after them?

Simple: they were after the same guy too.

Both ducked as another barrage of bullets hit their jeep.

"Oh screw this!" #09 grumbled as he picked up a bazooka from the backseat. Taking aim, he fired at one of the choppers. The thing exploded as it fell from the sky, out of control and crashed in an explosive display of excessive violence.

"One down, one to go," #09 counted as he raised the bazooka and fired, but realized that they were out of ammo. "Oh come on!" It was common sense that a bazooka could only fire a single shot before needing to be reloaded. Of course they didn't have extra ammo.

#08 rolled his eyes as pushed the accelerator, before heading off road.

"W-W-W-what a-a-are you doing!-?-!-?" #09 shouted.

"Take the wheel," he ordered and #09 leaned over to #08's side to grab the aforementioned wheel. #08 summoned his Cricket Fork and jumped, firing a sonic burst to the ground which propelled him skyward. He landed next to the cockpit of the remaining helicopter. "Hey," he greeted. The pilot raised his pistol to shoot but #08 was faster as he stabbed the Cricket Fork through the window and stabbed him in the heart. "Seeya!" He jumped down and landed in a tree as he watched the helicopter crash to the ground.

Later, both #09 and #08 walked down a hallway in their GIN-SHOCKER base. "So apparently the guy we got was selling information on GIN-SHOCKER to another organization," #09 said.

"Poor dumb bastard," #08 said, shaking his head. GIN-SHOCKER really hated people that sold its info out to others. "Do they know what organization?

"Eh, not really all they got from the guy was something called the society," #09 said as the two walked away.


	14. Log 13

LOG #13: Boom Baby!

The GIN-SHOCKER VTOL was flying over the military base. Inside were #13, #12, #09 and #03 in their full armor.

"Does everyone remember our objective?" #13 asked his comrades. He was working with #03, #12 and #09 for this assignment. All three of them were known for possessing abilities that labeled them as demolition experts. #03 disguised his explosives as harmless looking toys, #12 was proficient with his arm-mounted automatic weapons and missiles, while #09 was a human wrecking ball.

"We go in and blow shit up," said #12 eagerly.

"We go in and capture our target," #13 corrected. Their target was supposed to be plans for a new military weapon that could revolutionize modern warfare and GIN-SHOCKER just had to have it. If there was a working prototype, then that was up for grabs as well.

"Then we blow shit up," repeated #12, eagerly again.

"Subtlety is a foreign concept for you, isn't it, Number 12?" If he could feel agitated, he would be, but he did feel something. Annoyance, perhaps? Odd.

#12 cocked his guns and grinned and said, "Subtlety? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"I'm sure you don't." He eyed both #09 and #03. "How about you two?"

"Let's just do this fast," said #09 as he peered out from the plane and looked down. He gulped. "That is a _long_ way down."

"Your armor will absorb the impact," #13 reminded him. "Have you all got your parachutes?" They had their parachutes on. "Alright, we're right on target. Jump." #13 fearlessly jumped out of the plane, followed by #12 who shouted, "Woo-hoo!" excitedly. #03 looked to #09.

"Well?" asked #03.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't rush me."

#03 shrugged and he jumped out of the plane.

#09 looked down to see that his comrades had released their parachutes. "Man, this is really high up." He then took the first step towards the plunge. "GERONIMO!"

#13, #12 and #03 landed gently on the ground and then took off their parachutes, stuffing them back into their packs swiftly before chucking them into a nearby bush. "Where's #09?" asked #13.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

There was a gaping hole in the roof of the building closest to them.

"There he is," said #03 and then the alarms in the army base blared, sirens screaming.

"We lack subtlety," said #13. "That will need to be rectified."

"Hah, and this time it's not my fault!" boasted #12.

"Now is not the time to celebrate," said #13. "#03, recover #09. #12, assist me in dealing with the security personnel that will be arriving soon. Use of lethal force has been authorized."

"Hell yeah!" #12 crowed. "Now you're speaking my language!"

"I was unaware we were speaking in different tongues," retorted #13.

* * *

><p>"OK, that's it. I will never trust a parachute again, ever," #09 groaned as he slowly got up. He looked up at the hold he'd just made. "I made a <em>really<em> big hole."

"FREEZE!" some guards who'd entered the building shouted as they surrounded #09 and aimed their weapons at him.

"Really? You're aiming _guns_ at a guy wearing _armor_ that will make the bullets bounce and ricochet. Boy, you guys are dumb," #09 mocked. He'd been insulted for his own lack of intelligence too so it was refreshing to see others seemingly dumber than he.

The guards growled at the insult and prepared to fire but screamed in pain as they dropped their weapons and clutched their heads.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" #03 questioned as he walked in casually. "How something as microscopic as my ticks can activate the pain receptors of any being to unimaginable levels. Half the time they either go insane through the pain or take their lives to make it stop."

"Oi, where are the others?" #09 asked, stopping #03's little prideful tirade.

"They're outside taking care of more pests."

(LINE BREAK)

"Missiles away!" #12 shouted as his chest opened and he unleashed his missiles on the security that was rushing towards him. The explosion sent pieces of them flying. One of the guards grabbed him from behind but that just made #12 grinned as he launched to the air. The man screamed as he lost his grip and fell to his death, bones breaking and in a bloody heap on the ground. #12 grinned darkly as he began unleashing a hailstorm of bullets on the soldiers below. "Yeah, take that!"

#13 was walking towards the enemy as they fired at him when he suddenly he warped out of view. They looked around trying to spot him only to shout in surprise as he suddenly appeared right in the middle of them. With no hesitation, #13 attacked. They could only watched on in fear and terror as a monster swooped down and tore them apart, breaking necks and piercing hearts, as he killed each of them in a very brutal matter. Within a few minutes he had butchered most of them. His eyes turned towards the survivors who trembled and one of them had a visible wet spot between his legs.

* * *

><p>There was chaos as the people in the building which contained the plans began to panic due to the alarms. They paused as they heard some mechanized noise and turned to see what look like tiny toy robots coming into the room. They wondered what they were doing here before they screamed as the toys exploded causing fire and smoke to erupt everywhere.<p>

The two walked into the room, unnoticed due to smoke and chaos being spread around. #09 stole a short glance at their target. The plans were in the computer which had miraculously survived the blast.

"Alright, let's hope this work," #09 said as he put the floppy disk in and pressed some buttons on the keyboard.

"Do you know how to work that?" asked #03.

"Dr. Magi's been teaching me," said #09. "I'm not some dumb idiot you all peg me for."

The screen showed a bar before turning green with the written text 'download complete'. "Right let's go." #09 said as he ejected the floppy disc containing the information of the military's new weapon. He rolled into ball form before rushing forward, crushing the computer containing the plans and smashing through the wall with #03 following closely behind and through the door #09 had made.

* * *

><p>#13 surveyed the surrounding area and took note that all opposing forces were either dead or had already fled from the battlefield. "Well, our ride's here," #12 stated as their transportation, the VTOL from earlier, was lowering down to land so they could board it.<p>

"Indeed," said #13. "Where are Number 03 and Number 09?"

"Oi!" someone shouted, making them turn around to see 309 rolling towards them in ball form with #03 right behind him.

"We got it! We got the plans!" #03 stated as he and #09 reached them. #09 unrolled to hand the disk over to #13, their squad leader.

"GIN-SHOCKER will be pleased," said #13. "Let's go." They boarded the VTOL and it flew up, headed back to base.


	15. Log 14

LOG #14: Superiority Complex

#10 smirked underneath his helmet. It was perfect. Both he and #13 were sparring partners today. Now it was time to show him who was superior.

"Gebok better have a backup for you, Number 13. After what I am about to do to you, you're going to be scrapped," #10 taunted. #13 said nothing as he cracked his knuckles. They then lunged at each other. #10 swung his left sword to bisect #13 in the middle but he jumped over it.

#13 then took out his blaster and began firing but #10 crossed his swords to block the blasts as he rushed forward to slash into #13 who just warped away before the blow could be dealt.

"Damn you! Hold still!" #10 shouted as his swords began to glow gold. He began to swing rapidly, unleashing energy blades that left scars everywhere, except for his target as #13 dodged them all. #13 decided to end the fight quickly and so he dashed towards #10.

#10 swung both swords down but #13 grabbed both his wrists and twisted them painfully, forcing #10 to scream and relinquish his weapons. #13 then took this chance to summon his own weapon as he released #10 and slashed him rapidly. In a matter of seconds, #10 was slashed a total of 67 times.

#10 screamed as sparks exploded from his armor and he was forced to deactivate his armor which had taken the brunt of the assault. However, he still felt dazed. #13 offered to help him to the infirmary but #10 just snapped at him angrily before limping out of the training room.


	16. Log 15

LOG #15: Sheila

"Hey, Number 09!" called #10 when he saw #09 in GIN-SHOCKER's mess hall, having a meal. "Come on over here!"

"Why?" asked #09 warily. #10 was an arrogant jerk who loved to play tricks on others. His reason was that he was given the right because he was superior to them all, which was a lie since #13 was obviously superior to him.

"Just follow me! I want to introduce you to a pretty lady!"

* * *

><p>"And here she is," said #10.<p>

It was a tank, a MMO8V GIN-SHOCKER battle tank to be exact. It was built for a single driver with a canopied cockpit.

"It's a tank," said #09. "You said it was a lady!" He frowned. "You lied to me!"

"Oh, the lady is inside the tank," #10 explained. "Just go in there and turn her on."

"Oh, OK!" #09 climbed into the cockpit. "How do I turn it on?" He spotted a switch which had 'ON' written on it and then flipped it. "Is this it?"

The tank came to life and spoke from the control console. The voice was feminine, and sounded like it belonged to a pretty lady, "Hello, and welcome to the GS666V GIN-SHOCKER battle tank. You may call me Sheila!"

#10 wasn't lying at all! There was a pretty lady in the tank and she sounded beautiful. "Hi, Sheila! I'm #09 of the NUMBERS! It's nice to meet you!"

"Would you like me to start the tutorial program?" inquired Sheila.

"OK!"

"When using the cannon, you may use manual control or the auto fire function. Using the auto fire function will immediately activate the lock on system on the nearest target," explained Sheila.

#10 laughed as #09 was actually talking to a tank but then the tank's cannon was aimed at him and he lost his smile. He then realized this may not be a good idea.

"Target Locked. Firing Main Cannon."

"Oh shit," cursed #10.

**-BOOM!-**

* * *

><p>#09 was facing General Nagazawa. The little stunt he pulled in Sheila had not gone unnoticed and his superiors were not happy.<p>

"Number 09, you activated a GS666V Battle Tank without authorization, not only injuring one of your comrades but also destroying nearly every vehicle we had stored in the vehicle bay. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked General Nagazawa sternly.

"I was tricked, but I still take full responsibility," responded #09.

"Then you will have to be punished. You will clean up the vehicle bay, alone, without any assistance," commanded General Nagazawa. "You are given until tomorrow morning to complete your task. Failure to do so will result in even further punishment."

"Yes, Sir," #09 saluted. "Sir, may I ask what will happen to Sheila?"

"Sheila?" General Nagazawa cocked an eyebrow.

"The nice lady in the tank," clarified #09.

General Nagazawa then realized what #09 meant and said. "As for…Sheila…she will remain as she is but you are not to go near the tank ever again. You are not to look at it, talk about it, or even breathe on it. Do you understand?"

#09 nodded glumly.

"I didn't hear you, soldier," threatened General Nagazawa.

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	17. Log 16

LOG #16: Bye-Bye Sheila

Due to some strange reason, Sheila would not let anyone drive her but #09. That meant that he would be the only one able to drive her, ever. It was also a scary thought for everyone in GIN-SHOCKER since #09 wasn't considered the most proficient of soldiers despite being one of the elite NUMBERS. Still, whenever he drove Sheila they got the job done as the cannon was put to good use.

#09 was still convinced that Sheila was a woman trapped in a tank and even went so far as to serenade her with a guitar he borrowed from #08. Nobody had the heart to tell him otherwise and nobody was brave enough to insult Sheila since she had a gun that could blow them away. Of course, for guys like #10, #06 and #01, they got the Sheila Special and #09 would have Sheila blast them just for fun and claim it was a training exercise.

* * *

><p>"Dude, he's been hanging around that tank for weeks," said #05. "It's unnatural."<p>

"We're all cyborgs," said #00, "I think 'natural' was thrown right out the window when that happened."

"#09 even brought the tank muffins," #05 deadpanned. "I think we're going to have to hold an intervention."

"I don't see the problem," shrugged #00.

"The guy's in love with a fucking _tank_!"

#09 had a sheet of paper in hand and was walking towards the tank as he spoke, "Sheila, I've written a poem for you. I hope you like it."

"Now he's reciting poetry," #05 pointed. "To a tank!"

"As long as he does his job, I don't see a problem," #00 remarked, "And each of us is a little crazy, don't you think? Number 10 has a superiority complex and temper control problems, Number 04 thinks she's a vampire, and Number 12 is trigger happy. The way I see it, Number 09's psychosis seems harmless compared to them." He added, "And do you really want to anger a guy who has a tank for a girlfriend, with a really big gun?"

#05 thought about it before answering, "Probably not."

#13, who was with #08, walked up to #00 and #05. #13 glanced at #09, before asking, "What is Number 09 doing?"

"Reciting poetry," answered #05.

"To a tank?" #13 tilted his head to the side.

"Guess love is blind," said #08.

"And apparently love is also stupid," added #05.

"Love…" #13 murmured. He didn't understand. "I believe I overheard #11 saying that this was…romantic."

"That girl would think so," huffed #05.

"I just hope #09 doesn't get his heart broken," said #00.

(LINE BREAK)

A week later, #09 came over to the vehicle bay where Sheila was parked only to find her gone. "Sheila? Sheila, where did you go?" He looked around. "Are you hiding from me? We're not supposed to play hide-and-seek until tomorrow." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see #08. "Oh, it's you! Number 08 have you seen Sheila?" #08's frown deepened when he heard. "Number 08?"

"You might wanna sit down for this, Number 09."

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAAAAT!-?-!-?-?"<p>

* * *

><p>#08 joined #00 and #05 at the mess hall. "So, you broke the news to him, huh?" asked #05. #08 nodded. "How did he take it?"<p>

The news was that Sheila had been scrapped.

* * *

><p>"SHEILA-!-!-! COME BACK TO ME-!-!-!" #09 cried in his quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>"With all things considered, pretty well," answered #08.<p> 


	18. Log 17

LOG #17: #13 VS the Vending Machine

#13 was taking a walk around HQ when he spotted his comrade #08 assaulting the vending machine. He was cursing up a storm and kicking at the machine, demanding either for the drink he paid for or his money back. As GIN-SHOCKER agents they each received a monthly salary for their work.

"Number 08, why are you assaulting the beverage vending machine?" asked #13.

"Oh, 13," #08 greeted his friend. He answered, "Well, this piece of junk just ate my money and would not give me the drink I wanted!" He started kicking the machine again.

"Allow me," volunteered #13 and he gently put his hand on the machine. #08 then watched as a couple of cans of soda rolled out of the machine and #13 picked them up. "Here," #13 offered #08 who took a can and popped it open.

"Thanks man," smiled #08.

Suddenly, a line began to form behind the two NUMBERS. "What do you all want?" asked #13, blinking in confusion.

"We're here for free soda, what else? Now you stay right where you are, Number 13 and make that machine spit out some soda!" snapped #03.

In the back of the line was #07 and she was surprised to see Warden Anju standing behind her next. She just cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" Warden Anju asked. She explained, "This machine has eaten up enough of my money and this is too much of an opportunity to pass up."

"Looks like you're gonna be here a while, 13," snickered #08.


	19. Log 18

LOG #18: Acid Viper

Their assignment was to search for and to recover an object. Said object was a brand new weapon's prototype for GIN-SHOCKER. It was a CBA, or Combat Battle Android, which had been created in one of their labs. However, the CBA had gotten loose and escaped. The CBA's codename was 'Acid Viper which partially explained its appearance and abilities. It was a cobra-like android with the ability to shoot highly corrosive acid. Tracking the thing would be easy enough as there was a tracking beacon built it into and as for its movements it would be moving in a completely straight line. Since it only possessed basic programming and without an AI to rationalize its programming, the CBA was following instinct and basically killing anything that moved. GIN-SHOCKER wasn't actually concerned about the safety of bystanders, citing them as collateral damage, but their orders were clear. The NUMBERS were to recover the escaped CBA and if they were unable to then they were to destroy it, but only as a last resort.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the deal?" asked #06. "Why are we all here?" They were sitting in a room with #13 and #00 standing in front of them.<p>

"My handler only told us we needed to be here," said #01.

"I wasn't told anything at all," added #07.

"Everyone, settle down," said #00. "If you are all curious, then Number 13 will explain."

"Yeah, we're waiting, 13," spoke up #08 impatiently.

"Earlier today, an experimental weapon has gotten loose and our superiors want us to recover it, intact," explained #13.

"Us? As in all of us?" asked #05. All of the NUMBERS were present and rarely were they all sent on the same mission unless it was a high level one which required all their expertise and talents.

"Yes, because the weapon is far too dangerous to recover individually," answered #13.

"Is it a good idea to let #08 assist on this mission?" asked #06, sneering as he crossed his arms. "He was the one who let Subject 174B escape."

"I didn't let him escape! He took me by surprise!" #08 snapped angrily.

"Save your energy for the mission," ordered #13. He explained further, "The lab was working on Combat Beast Androids. These are more advanced than the Cyborg Mutants. Mechanical animal humanoids, armed with advanced weaponry. Without an AI in them they are like mindless beasts, ruled by instinct. The one that escaped is codenamed 'Acid Viper'."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that the first part of its name is because of the type of weapon it's armed with," spoke up #04. When she received a nod from #13, she sighed and muttered sarcastically, "A mindless beast that can spray acid that can melt cyborgs. How super."

"Do we know where it's headed?" #09 asked.

#13 answered, "It's basic programming will have it moving in a straight line while attacking anything in its path that moves."

#00 added, "Fortunately, we won't have trouble finding because, like all of GIN-SHOCKER's creations, it is equipped with a tracking beacon. The plan is to circle around Acid Viper and capture it without damaging it beyond repair. We will need to circle around it to subdue it."

"A VTOL will drop us within its location," finished #13. "Any questions?"

"When do we leave?" asked #10, eager for the chance to show how great he was.

"Immediately," said #13. "And remember, our superiors want us to bring it back in one piece."

"Then what are we waiting for?" grinned#10 in a feral way. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Following the tracking beacon, the VTOL arrived at the current location of Acid Viper, which was a forest. One by one, the NUMBERS were dropped down into a clearing in the forest. #01 didn't seem to like it as he complained, "Of all the places it would choose to take a walk through it decides to go through a bloody forest." The NUMBERS were all in armor since the Acid Viper was dangerous. They would need full access to their abilities and weapons.<p>

"It could be-" #11 was about to reply but was interrupted by #01.

He hissed, "Don't you dare say it! Nothing good ever comes from saying those words. You'll jinx us and ruin the mission."

#13 ordered, "Spread out. We'll cover more ground that way. Our orders are to retrieve it but if we can't we are allowed to destroy it. When you find the objective, do not engage it alone. Radio for assistance and wait for backup."

The NUMBERS complied, though #10 did so reluctantly as he felt disgusted at having to follow #13's orders, before going off in different direction. It was simple enough: find it, call for help, wait for help, and then when help arrived capture it.

#07 was leaping from tree to tree when she spotted something, something unusual, which was made of metal but moved like a snake. Keeping herself hidden within the foliage, she spied on what she'd found and studied it. From the waist up it was humanoid in shape with a snake's head and eyes. It also sported wicked looking fangs and it had whip-like arms. From the waist down it had a serpent's body.

"This has to be Acid Viper," concluded #07. She activated her radio and called, "This is Number 07. I have located the CBA. I repeat: I have located the CBA." She was unaware that the Acid Viper could hear her radio transmission and then turned to look straight at her.

In an instant, the Acid Viper lashed out with its whip-like arms that stretched to impossible lengths. She wasn't fast enough and was struck in the chest by the appendages, knocking her off her hiding perch. As she fell, the whip-like arms wrapped around her and then tossed her roughly to the ground before pulling back and bringing her up to Acid Viper. It hissed and then opened its mouth wide, revealing a nozzle that released the acid in its body. It was about to unleash it in her face when a sonic blast suddenly slammed into it from behind, forcing it to release its captive. It was #08 and he had the others with him.

#11 immediately went to check on her friend as #09 and #07 charged forward aggressively. #09 rolled himself into a ball and shot forward at Acid Viper but it hissed and spat its acid at #09, forcing him to quickly swerve away to safety. #05 jumped up and swung his pata down at the mechanical creature. However, Acid Cobra bashed him away with its tail.

"Can you still function?" #13 asked #07.

"Yes," #07 confirmed. "It only caught me by surprise but I think I'm undamaged."

"Number 11, make sure Number 06," ordered #13. Seeing the situation, he gave the command, "Number 12, attack from the air. Number 06, make a cage."

#12 took off into the air and attacked, causing Acid Cobra to hiss out in agony as it was being struck by bullets from #12's guns. He then dropped a bomb that sent it flying backwards as it exploded.

Lying on its side, Acid Cobra began to recover and get back up. It tried to escape but a crystal wall shot up in front of it. It spat at the wall, trying to melt it, but to no avail. #06 then slammed both his hands on the ground causing a crystal to rise up around the CBA and forming a dome to trap it. It started to attack its prison, bashing against it, even spitting acid, but to no avail.

"Capture complete," confirmed #06 happily.

#13 gave another set of order, "Number 00, your stingers will be needed to stun it before we can bring it back to GIN-SHOCKER." He then asked, "#11, how is #07?"

"She's undamaged and I've confirmed it," answered #11.

"I told you that," retorted #07.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure."

"If you are undamaged then you can bind the CBA once Number 00 has stunned it," ordered #13. He then said to #06, "Make a opening in the dome for #00 to stun it."

#06 did as told but when #00 went to attack, his eyes widened as he saw the CBA gone and a hole in the ground. "It's dug its way out!" shouted #00.

"What!-?" everyone but #13 shouted. He just narrowed his eyes as he wondered where the CBA had gone. Suddenly, the ground behind #13 exploded, revealing Acid Cobra as it opened its jaw to spray acid directly at #13.

**STAB!**

However, #10 stopped the CBA's actions by stabbing it from behind with his sword. He declared, "That bastard is my prey! I am going to be the one to kill him! Not you!"

#13 then decided the next order. It would seem that it would be impossible to capture the CBA, intact. "Destroy the CBA," he commanded.

Acid Viper hissed as it smacked #10 away and as it reached behind itself to rip the sword out, #13 suddenly grabbed it by the waist and tossed it into the sky. It hissed as a barrage of bullets and needles hit its body rapidly before #12 used his leg laser to blast it straight to the ground.

#08, #07 and #11 then proceeded to rush at it. It tried to attack but #04 used her tendrils to bind its arms to its side and bind its mouth shut. #07 and #11 then started slashing at it with their weapons before #08 unleashed a sonic blast that sent it flying in a tree, severely denting its armor from the impact.

#05, in his Centipede Mode, ironically captured it like a boa constrictor and then blasted it point black with his shoulder cannons. It was then released from the Centipede Cyborg's constricting hold, only to receive a harsh hail of crystal projectiles from#06 and #01 who'd just absorbed #06's power to mimic his ability.

#03, who hadn't been able to do anything, sent out his nanoticks and ordered them to enter the machine's body. They crawled into every available opening and began to wreak havoc in its systems. Finally, #13 jumped into the air and performed a spinning kick which slammed into the CBA's back where the sword was stuck and pierced it further through, causing Acid Viper to explode.


	20. Log 19

LOG #19: Our Leader

#13 now stood before General Nagazawa and he wasn't happy. General Nagazawa frowned, "You were supposed to recover the prototype."

Number 13 reported, "The situation would not allow it and the prototype proved to be too hostile to contain. Therefore, the only logical solution was to have it destroyed."

General Nagazawa questioned, "On whose command?"

Number 13 answered, "On my command, and I take full responsibility for it."

Gebok then walked up beside #13 and defended him, "If I may add, while it is true that the NUMBERS have destroyed the prototype, but this may be a blessing in disguise."

"Oh and how so?" inquired General Nagazawa, eager to hear what excuse Gebok had for his creation's actions.

Gebok answered, "It's simple, really. The NUMBERS has revealed how much stress the CBA can endure. They also revealed that the CBA is not responsible and that a focused and coordinated attack will be able to bring it down. So in a way, the NUMBERS have helped GIN-SHOCKER by testing the CBA on the field and now we can work on making improvements for future models based on the data."

General Nagazawa agreed after much thought, "…Very true. However, that still doesn't excuse the fact that they have destroyed a valuable prototype. Number 13."

"Yes, sir?" responded #13.

"You will report for your punishment in 24 hours. You are dismissed."

As #13 saluted and left, Gebok was thinking joyfully, '_Heh heh, even his skills as a leader have improved. Excellent._' He had been the one to orchestrate the escape of the CBA as a test for the NUMBERS, but the test was primarily for #13 and he'd passed beyond Gebok's expectations.

* * *

><p>#08 frowned as he spoke to #13, "You didn't have to cover for us."<p>

#10 snorted, "Oh, the showoff just did it for recognition."

"Shut up!" snapped #11.

#13 replied, "I was the one who gave the order to destroy it. You were all only following orders. It is only logical that I receive punishment in exchange of causing the destruction of valuable GIN-SHOCKER equipment."

"Be that as it may, you have proven yourself to be a talented field commander, #13," said #00. #13 looked at him as he explained, "I mean you were able to keep your cool even after that thing escaped its trap."

"Hey, I saved his life!" spoke up #10.

#07 reminded, "If I recall, you also said that you would be the one to kill #13." #10 glared at her in response.

"The point of the matter is that you've proven that you're leader material, and I'd gladly follow you on a mission," said #00.

#13 was stunned, and unsure of how to respond, "I…am not sure what to say."

"Well, we do need a leader," said #09.

"And I agree with Number 00," said #08, grinning. "You led us against that psycho machine and we all won because of you. That's good enough for me. What do you guys say? All in favor of making 13 here our leader?"

The NUMBERS, with some showing reluctance, nodded and even #10 admitted that #13 had demonstrated good leadership during the mission.

#13, blinked in surprise, not expecting such acceptance from his fellow NUMBERS. He didn't know what to say but then his mind told him the right words to say, "Thank you all. While I am not sure of how good a leader I will be, I am…glad to have your support."

Every one of the NUMBERS was surprised by the usual stoic #13's words. He then took this as his cue to leave for bed. When he was gone, the silence was broken by #01 saying, "Was anyone else besides be surprised by that? He actually admitted that he was happy." Nobody responded, still surprised. #00 then spoke up again, "I'll just take your silence as an affirmative."


	21. Log 20

Log #20: Catch the Princess

#13 was in some kind of huge kitchen and was at the sink cleaning dishes. He was out of uniform and wearing an apron over his clothes, which comprised only of brown trousers with overalls and a dirty-white shirt. There were cooks all around him, working at their stoves. He was just a kitchen servant boy.

#13 didn't get a job reassignment and this was not one of GIN-SHOCKER's kitchens. This was the kitchen of the Palace of Genovia where #13 had spent for the past week. The only reason he would be here was for his latest assignment. Dr. Gebok had sent him out, with permission from the executives, to kidnap the Princess of Genovia. For the mission, #13 was to infiltrate the palace in the form of a young man seeking work and he'd done so successfully. He was given the task of a kitchen servant who worked under the royal cooks. His job was mainly to cleanup like mopping the floors, taking out the trash and doing dishes, as well as other forms of menial labor. #13 did well at what he did and nobody complained.

He'd seen the princess several times and identified her as his target. He was watching, waiting, for the time to strike and patiently waited for the perfect opportunity to do so. He had his orders and would execute them perfectly, as Gebok commanded.

He would get his chance soon enough.

(LINE BREAK)

It was the princess' 14th birthday and guests of noble blood congregated in the main hall of the palace. Alone was Princess Shawna, who'd gotten numerous offers to dance but had declined. #13 was there, this time dressed as a server. He was in a clean, white shirt with a black vest and grey pants and was carrying a tray with drinks on it. He would go around the main hall, serving drinks to the guests while keeping his focus on Princess Shawna.

He noticed how she was alone and momentarily wondered why she was alone. Of course, he did not need to wonder long as he heard the doors to the main hall creak open and heard something rolling onto the floor. His enhanced vision allowed him to see what it was and he immediately recognized it as a canister. The canister then stopped rolling before releasing a thick gas from it, which #13 knew was knockout gas. The unfortunate guests and guards inhaled the gas and were instantly knocked unconscious, as were King Edward and Princess Shawna. #13 decided to maintain his cover and dropped to the floor but he made sure to hold his breath as he kept his eyes slightly opened and his ears focused.

Several men came into the main hall of the palace, with gas masks on their faces to prevent them from being knocked unconscious by the gas. He watched as they went and picked up the princess before stuffing her into a sack. They then retreated from the main hall.

#13 felt a sort of feeling of discomfort when he saw those kidnappers take away his mission target. What was it called again? Annoyance? Yes, it was annoyance. He rose up to his feet and put his fingers on the communicator hidden inside his ear and reported, "The target has been lost. The target has been taken by a third party. Your orders, Dr. Gebok?"

Dr. Gebok responded, "_Oh, the objective has not changed, #13. Just improvise. You know what to do._"

Indeed #13 knew what to do and ran out of the main hall to pursue the kidnappers. His augmentations and enhancements allowed him to run as fast as a horse and he would be able keep up with the kidnappers, no matter what kind of transportation they used. Also, he would be able to track them down.

* * *

><p>The kidnappers had taken up residence inside an abandoned textile factory with Shawna tied up and sitting against the wall, a gag around her mouth and a blindfold to cover her eyes to prevent her from speaking or seeing them. They wanted to remain as anonymous as possible.<p>

"Alright, we have the princess," the lead kidnapper spoke, "So now we can demand the king for anything."

"How about we make him parade the streets, naked?" suggested one.

"As fun as that would be," agreed the leader before he added, "I have a much better idea. We can ask the king for a ransom, like for half his entire fortune."

"That will teach those nobles," another man said. "They stomp on us and expect us to take their treatment lying down? As if!"

"They've treated us like dogs for too long, my friends," the leader said, "But a dog will bite back and we have done so! Her Highness will be our ticket to a better life!"

Meanwhile, #13 was hidden in the shadows. He was actually hiding in the ceiling's rafters and had his eyes trained on the kidnappers. He watched them and listened to their words, but he didn't actually care about what they were saying. He then saw the princess and found his target.

Activating his armor, #13 was enveloped in the dark suit and the helmet's blood red eyes flashed once the transformation was complete. He didn't give a warning as he dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor. The metal of his armor met the stone floor and the kidnappers immediately turned to look at him.

"Who is that!-?" one of them demanded as he spotted the armored #13.

"Kill him!" the leader ordered and they quickly took out their rifles and began shooting. However, the moment they saw #13 their luck had run out.

It was over in an instant as the kidnappers were all slain with blood staining the walls and floor. The leader was the only one remaining as he trembled at the black demon whose gaze was targeted at him. "Stay…stay back!" the man yelled, begging for this creature to leave him be. "Leave me al-ACK!" He was unable to finish his sentence as a blade was run through his throat, killing him completely. #13 didn't leave any of them alive and studied his work before going over to the captive princess.

#13 reported to Dr. Gebok, "Dr. Gebok, I have secured the target. What are your further orders?"

"_Take her back to her home and put her in bed_," ordered Dr. Gebok.

#13 blinked and he requested for clarification, "Pardon, Dr. Gebok? Could you repeat the order?"

"_Take her back to her home and put her in bed_," Dr. Gebok repeated, his voice laced with amusement. "_Your mission was simply a training exercise and you were only supposed to capture the princess, not bring her to GIN-SHOCKER HQ. You've succeeded and I managed to see everything through your helmet's optical units. Good job. Nice and bloody._"

"Affirmative," replied #13.

* * *

><p>The knockout gas' effects hadn't worn off as #13 realized when he returned to the palace. Everyone was still asleep. He was carrying Princess Shawna, bridal style, as he did as commanded and carried her back to her bed chamber. He used his foot to push open her door, which was unlocked, and carefully carried her in before gently placing her on her bed and pulling the covers over her. As he did, Princess Shawna's eyes momentarily opened to gaze at the man who'd carried her to bed. She noted how he had red eyes before she blinked and he was gone. She then went back to sleep as if nothing happened.<p> 


	22. Log 21

LOG #21: Shocker Ball

Once in a while, GIN-SHOCKER did hold sporting events as a form of entertainment for their agents, as well as a shameless way to increase moral. That was why the stadium was packed with spectators, all from GIN-SHOCKER, with a VIP Spectator's Box for the Executive members of the organization.

"Man, this is so exciting!" #08 grinned. He and the NUMBERS were all sitting in the stadium and waiting for the show to commence. He looked to #13 who had his arms crossed and staring out at the field without any form of emotion. "Hey, you okay, man? You don't seem so excited."

"Why are we here?" asked #13.

"To watch the best sport that GIN-SHOCKER has ever created!" yelled out #05. #09 was waving a red foam finger.

"Just have fun and watch the show," said #08.

When an announcement for both teams to arrive at the field was made, they marched into the field. On one side of the field were GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers but they were wearing red uniforms with protective padding and helmets. The other side of the field also had GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers but they were in blue, also with protective padding and helmets.

"WELCOME SHOCKER BALL FANS! TODAY WE WILL SEE THE RED TEAM VS THE BLUE TEAM! FIRST TEAM TO SCORE FIVE GOALS IS THE WINNER!" the announcer, which happened to be Dr. Gebok, yelled into his microphone.

#13 looked down at the field. There was a metal circle with a ball floating within an anti-gravity field. But it was no normal ball. It was made of steel and was actually a bomb. He saw the Red Team standing in front of another metal circle, which was their goal and the Blue Team was also guarding their goal. Both teams had five players each. It seemed like they were playing American Football or Rugby but this was an entirely different game.

The referee blew the whistle and immediately got out of the way as both teams rushed for the ball (bomb). A member of the Red Team managed to snag the ball from the anti-gravity field and was running towards the Blue Team's goal.

"GO RED TEAM!" #09 cheered.

"BLUE TEAM, YOU CAN DO IT!" screamed #04.

The Red who was holding the ball dodged a tackled from a Blue and continued on his way towards the goal, unhindered as his teammates were protecting him. That was when he planted the ball into the goal and cheering erupted.

"YEAH! RED TEAM!" #09 waved his foam finger around.

And then…BOOM! The ball, which was a bomb, exploded in the goal.

"AND THE RED TEAM MAKES THE FIRST SCORE!" called out Dr. Gebok.

* * *

><p>What #13 had witnessed had been savage as both teams fought over the ball (bomb) in order to score a goal. At the end of the match, this was the final result.<p>

**Red Team: 5**

**Blue Team: 3**

The Red Team was declared the winners of the match.

* * *

><p>"That game was awesome!" cheered #09.<p>

"We heard you the first time, Number 09," sighed #08. "Calm down."

"But he's right, y'know," said #12. "That was an awesome match."

"You only love the explosions," #11 pointed out.

"And who doesn't?" retorted #12.

"I certainly do!" said #03.

The NUMBERS were in GIN-SHOCKER's cafeteria having breakfast when #13 entered. "Hey, 13! Over here!" #08 called and #13 went to their table. "So, what did you think of the game?"

"It was interesting," said #13.

"But you have to admit the best parts involved the goals when the ball exploded!" #12 said.

"Personally, I think I'd make a better player," said #10 arrogantly. The others rolled their eyes.

"Unfortunately, we are not athletes," said #13. "We are soldiers."

* * *

><p>"I think you spoke too soon," whispered #08 to #13.<p>

"Since yesterday's game was a huge success, our superiors want to see how the elite NUMBERS play in next week's match," said Dr. Gebok. "You'll be playing 7 on 7."

"Permission to speak, Dr. Gebok?" asked #13.

"Permission granted, #13," Dr. Gebok allowed.

"What is the purpose of all this?" asked #13.

"For fun, of course!" Dr. Gebok grinned. #13 still didn't understand.

"Come on, 13!" #08 nudged his friend with his elbow. "It might be fun!"

"Have you picked the teams yet?" asked #07.

"Of course I have!" Dr. Gebok said. "We made the teams completely random with our computer right here! Take a look!"

The NUMBERS looked at the screen and saw their names in the team rosters.

**Team A: #13, #11, #09, #08, #07, #02, #00.**

**Team B: #12, #10, #06, #05, #04, #03, #01.**

"Looks like I will have the chance to prove my superiority," grinned#10 as he glanced at #13.

"Also, there's been an update in the rules," said Dr. Washam as he entered. #04 smiled as she spotted him and he smiled back.

"Update on the rules?" asked #09 and the NUMBERS murmured while #13's eyes narrowed.

"Each player will be supplied with an energy sword and gravity hammer to be used during the game," Dr. Washam cheerfully answered.

Gravity hammers were a type of melee-weapon. They were war hammers designed to manipulate gravitational forces in order to increase their striking force. Energy swords were cylindrical devices that resembled a sword handle which upon activation would generate a blade that was made of pure energy.

"So, the use of melee weapons has been approved," concluded #13.

"Should be interesting," grinned #06.

"Can I drop out?" asked #01, now no longer eager.

"No," Dr. Washam denied.

"Are we allowed to use our powers?" asked #11.

"Well, I'll have to check but I don't see the problem," said Dr. Washam. "It'll make things really interesting, that's for sure."

"Yes, a very interesting match indeed," agreed Dr. Gebok.

* * *

><p>"This is Mr. Jacques La French," #13 introduced the man to the team. "He will teach us how to play Shocker Ball."<p>

"But we know how to play!" #09 exclaimed defensively.

"Oui, you know how to play the game but have you ever played the game? Watching and playing are two different things." He held a ball in his hand and asked, "Now, what does it takes to be a good ball carrier?"

"Hands?" supplied #08.

"No, it takes the mind inside your brain," Jacques explained.

"So you're going to teach us telekinesis?" asked #11.

"No, you must realize what all good ball carriers know. When you carry the ball, the ball does not exist. It is just you and you have no balls," continued Jacques.

This got him blank looks.

"OK, that sounded like an insult," muttered #08.

"You have to think like the ball," Jacques went on.

"I thought there was no ball," pointed out #09.

"Oui, no ball."

"So, we have to think like something that isn't there?" asked #07.

"Oui, you have to clear your minds and you must forget all your 'batabeads'," answered Jacques.

"Where did you get this guy?" #08 whispered to #13.

"Dr. Gebok recommended him," replied #13.

"What the heck are 'batabeads'?" asked #09.


	23. Log 22

LOG #22: NUMBERS VS NUMBERS

After a week of practice and preparation, both teams were ready. On one side was Team A and on the other side was Team B. The ball/bomb was floating in the middle of the field, waiting to be claimed. The stadium was packed with an audience who wanted to see GIN-SHOCKER's elite group of cyborg soldiers in action on the Shocker Ball field.

Each player was armed with an energy sword and gravity hammer. The captain of Team A was #13 while the captain of Team B was #10. They were all in their respective insect-like armor and rearing to go. The first team to score 7 goals was the winner. Finally, the signal was given to start the game and both teams went straight for the ball. #09 was the one who snagged it first as he'd discarded his hammer and rolled into his Ball Mode to gain some speed, snatching the ball out of the anti-gravity field.

"I got it!" #09 shouted as he carried the ball and ran for the goal. However, he got tripped by a crystal alignment courtesy of #06. This allowed #12 the opportunity to hit him with the gravity hammer, sending him flying and crashing into the wall, as well as dropping the ball. #12 grabbed the ball and activated his jetpack so he could just fly over the opposing team and drop the ball in their goal, scoring for his team. However, he let out a cry of surprise as #02 suddenly jumped into the air and slashed at his jetpack with the energy sword. With his means of flight disabled, #12 crash landed onto the field. #13, who was closes to the crash site grabbed the ball and ran towards Team B's goal.

"Don't let him score!" #10 ordered and #04 used her tendrils to pick up the gravity hammers and energy swords that #09 and #12 had dropped. #13, however, dodged #04's attempts to strike him down but his path was blocked by both #06 and #01 who had a gravity hammer and energy sword in hand, respectively.

"You're not going to score, #13," said #06.

"So drop the ball," ordered #01 but he was shaking.

#11 helped out her captain and cast her illusions on #06 and #01, causing them to see multiple #13's who surrounded them. With the two blockers distracted, #13 ran towards the goal. #10 tried to stop him but #13 knocked him aside with the gravity hammer before tossing the ball into the goal. He then backed away quickly before the bomb exploded.

**Team A: 1**

**Team B: 0**

"Damn it," #10 cursed as he watched Team A cheer. Well, #13 wasn't cheering. The two teams went back into position as a new ball was brought out. Team A was leading right now and #10 simply couldn't allow that. The game continued and both sides played hard, using all their abilities to score explosively. It was now anybody's game as both teams were tied.

**Team A: 6**

**Team B: 6**

Team B was all huddled together as #10 spoke, "Alright, this is it. We can't let #13's team win at any cost. We will prove that any team under my leadership is better."

However, his teammates were thinking, '_I bet #13's team doesn't have to hear an idiotic speech like this_.' They all had their own stakes in this. Heck, #06 had placed bets on the outcome of the game. #10 was just doing this to prove he was better than #13, as always.

#13, meanwhile, was also huddled together with his team as he spoke, "I honestly don't know what to say. To be truthful, I wasn't sure if we should win or not since we weren't given any proper orders for this match. Therefore, we will play this game to the end to see who wins or loses." #13 didn't get competitiveness. It just wasn't in his programming.

The two teams then got into position for the final round of the match. The new ball floated in the anti-gravity field and both teams charged forward. #04 used her tendrils to snatch the ball for her team. As she carried it to the opponent's goal, #02 and #08 stood in her way. She took the gravity hammer off her back and slammed them away with a single swing. She thought she would be able to score but then shrieked as #00 threw his energy sword at her. She ducked and she realized too late that it was a diversion as #00 stole the ball from her. "Hey!" she shouted as she gave chase but he was out of her range as he flew for the goal. However, #10 and #12 were on their way to intercept with their gravity hammers. Seeing this, #00 quickly passed the ball to #07. She caught it and ran with it. #03 stood in her way with an energy sword.

"Sorry, spider girl, but the next score is mine," #03 said as he rushed to intercept, only for #13 to block his path with an energy hammer. "Oh shit," cursed #03 as he was bashed in the head by the gravity hammer.

#10 shouted in absolute horror as #07 tossed the ball into their goal, "NOOOOO!" He then watched as the ball exploded and the scoreboard displayed the final score.

**Team A: 7 (Winner)**

**Team B: 6**

The game was over, with Team A as the winner. #07's teammates carried her on their shoulders as #10 dropped to his hands and knees in defeat. #06 wasn't concerned. He had already guessed the outcome of the game and had bet against his team. Whistling, he went to collect his winnings.


	24. Log 23

LOG #23: The New Guy

The NUMBERS were in the gym for one of their scheduled training sessions when #09 came in after getting something to drink.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new guy?" #09 asked.

"New guy?" #08 cocked an eyebrow as he was running on the treadmill. "Oh, you mean the one that just transferred here. The one from Scotland."

"The McDougall guy who transferred to our base right after Jacques left, right?" asked #11 who was doing stretches nearby.

"That's the one," confirmed #09. "Have you guys met him yet?"

"Not really," said #08, shrugging. He then saw someone entering who matched McDougall's description "Hey, there he is now."

The person who came in was dressed in a green muscle shirt with black pants, boots, and had very vibrant red hair as well as a beard.

"So, that's McDougall," said #11.

"I'm going to go talk to him," said #09 and then he went to talk to McDougall.

"Hey, why don't you talk to the guy?" suggested #11 to #08 as she watched #09 and McDougall converse with each other.

"Fine," #08 sighed. He called, "Hey! Hey, over here!" #09 and McDougall looked towards #08. "Yeah, how long have you been part of GIN-SHOCKER?"

"#08, you know how long. We've been at this for eight years now," answered #09.

"I wasn't talking to you, #09! I was talking to the new guy! Shut up!" #08 snapped.

"Oh," #09 nodded. He turned to McDougall, "He wants you to shut up."

"No, not him! You! I want you to shut up! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" #09 shot back.

#08 looked like he was about to have an aneurism. He then asked, "McDougall, how long have you been in GIN-SHOCKER?"

McDougall then answered in a thick, Scottish, accent, "Oh, I've been a member for about four years now? I was part of my homeland's army until they dishonorably discharged me for being to enthusiastic with the explosives. But you must wonder if I'm good at my job, which I am."

#08 looked to #11 and exclaimed in confusion, "What the heck did he just say!-? I understood him less than I understood that Jacques guy!"

"Well, at least Jacques was transferred to a French base where everybody spoke his native language," said #08.

"Jacques was French!-?" #08 let out in surprise.

"Of course," #11 answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean of course!-? How was I supposed to know that!-?"

"His name was _Jacques_."

"…"

"He spoke with a ridiculous _French_ accent."

"…"

"His last name was _La French_."

"…"

"He wore a _beret_ all the time."

#08 finally exclaimed, "I just thought the guy was retarded!" That was when #13 and #06 came into the gym. #06 wasn't the most well-liked among the NUMBERS. Some barely tolerated him. He was nearly as obnoxious and arrogant as #10. Out of all the NUMBERS, #06 was the greediest. It was odd to see #13 and #06 together unless it was for an assignment.

"Hit the showers," #06 ordered, "We've got a mission."

"We don't take orders from you," #08 shot back. "And what mission?"

#13 explained, "We will be headed to a jungle in Central Mexico to hunt for treasure."

"Gold and jewels," clarified #06.

"OK, now _that_ explains why you're on this mission," said #08. "So, why do you need us? Wouldn't you want less people so there would be more stuff for you?"

"Unfortunately, I can't keep any of the treasure if I do find it. This order is from the higher-ups. They want us to grab the treasure to add to the treasury," said #06, grimacing.

"And according to #06 we will be able to carry more of the treasure out with more people," added #13.

"So, we're just pack mules," deadpanned #08.

"Exactly!" grinned #06.

"I'll go, but only if 13 asks," said #08.

"I'll go too," offered #11. "It's been pretty slow around here."

#06 clapped his hands together, "Well, let's go!"

"We'll also need #09," said #13.

"Extra muscle, I like it," grinned #06.


	25. Log 24

LOG #24: Treasure Hunt

#06, #08, #09, #11 and #13 were in a thick jungle deep in Central Mexico. #13 was holding the map that would lead them to their destination.

"Are there yet?" #09 asked for the umpteenth time.

"09, when we get there we'll tell you," retorted #08 impatiently.

"So, how close are we?" asked #06.

"Our destination is only 500 meters west from our current location," #13 answered.

"500 meters?" #09 groaned.

"Stop whining and keep walking," ordered #08 as he pressed his Cricket Fork against #09's back and nudged him forward.

500 meters later they reached the Aztec ruins. #06 whistled and admired it all, "This place is ancient."

"The treasure should be in that building over there," said #13 as he pointed to a pyramid-shaped building. "Let's go inside."

"Be careful," advised #11, "I heard places like these are supposed to be booby trap."

"I suppose #07 told you that," responded #06.

"As a matter of fact she did," said #11.

"Just stick together and don't get separated," said #08.

* * *

><p>"How did we get separated!-?" #08 shouted as he found himself alone in a corridor. He remembered being with the group and then all of a sudden he was in a corridor with lit torches lining the wall. "OK, this is weird. Maybe I got caught by one of those booby traps #11 mentioned." He walked forward and the floor suddenly gave way much to his shock and he landed in a pit. "Ow…" he groaned. He then felt something slither over his hand. "What the hell?" He shone his flashlight around and his eyes widened as he screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"11! 06! 08! 13!" #09 called, "Hey, where are you guys?" He was walking along a dark and spooky corridor. Like #08 he'd gotten separated from the others. He continued walking until he slipped and fell on his rear. "Ow!" He had stepped on something gooey and lifted up his hand which was covered in the stuff. He sniffed it and grimaced, "Ew…" It smelled like crap. He then heard something above him and shone his flashlight at the ceiling. That was when his eyes widened and he screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>"#09, #08, respond," ordered #13 as he activated his helmet's com-link. He only got static in return. He said, "Something must be interfering with our com-links."<p>

"How did we get separated when we were together?" asked #06 as he crossed his arms.

"And why are the torches lit when they're hasn't been anyone here for centuries?" asked #11 as he looked at the torches which lined the walls. They were all lit.

"Most peculiar," observed #13. "I don't think we're alone."

#11 gulped and asked, "Are you saying this place isn't haunted?"

#06 laughed as he retorted, "Only fools will believe in such things, although I'm not surprised when I hear that coming from you?" #11 stuck her tongue out at him.

#13 looked around and then heard two familiar voices, and they were screaming. The wall suddenly exploded as #09 in his Ball Mode came rolling through, crashing into the wall on the other side, screaming about bats. #06 and #11 could only blink at the sudden reappearance of their comrade. Also, #08 was running towards them and was screaming about snakes and then rushed past them towards the exit.

"I suggest we abort this mission," said #13, "And return with more assistance." That was the logical conclusion.

"What about #09?" asked #11, "Shouldn't we stop him and bring him back?"

"He'll probably knock down several more walls before he gets outside," said #06. "If you guys wanna leave, that's fine by me. I have treasure to find." That was when pieces of the ceiling started to fall as the pyramid began to shake.

"Negative," #13 denied, "The structure has started to destabilize. We should leave now."

#06 cursed his luck. It was all #09's fault that the pyramid was going to collapse. It was the only logical conclusion in his mind.

"Amscray!" shouted #11 and they all ran to the exit just in time before the entire pyramid came down on their heads.

"The treasure's gone…" moaned #06 as he fell to his knees.

"Maybe not," #13 scanned the rubble. "We can summon as excavation team to dig through the rubble and maybe salvage the treasure."

That made #06's eyes brightened as he smiled with greed in mind.


	26. Log 25

LOG #25: The Court Martial

#06 sighed annoyed as he spoke to himself, "You took one trip to Las Vegas, and suddenly you're getting a court martial… I mean sure It was for five weeks and you pretended there was a bad communication on their end but still." He was sitting at a table for the defense in the hearing room when #01 approached him "What are you doing here? Wishing me luck?"

"Nope, the higher ups thought it was a waste of time to try and defend someone like you with a good lawyer. So they decided that one of NUMBERS should be one of the lawyers. So we drew straws to see who would be the unlucky sap that will be defending you and... I lost," #01 said sighing sadly before #06 growled and grabbed by the front of his shirt and started shaking him in anger.

"Listen here! If what you say is true then know this: you better not LOSE!" #06 demanded. #01 fearfully nodded. Just then Dr. Gebok walked towards them.

"Good luck, #06." he said making #06 blink at #13's handler.

"Well, thank you, doctor... and what's your big job here today? Straightening chairs?" #06 asked.

Dr. Gebok replied, "No, in fact I'm appearing for the prosecution. I wouldn't have my hopes up if I were you. You're guilty as hell, and you haven't got a chance."

#06 retorted, "Why thank you, doc. I hope your mother dies in a freak temple visiting accident."

Dr. Gebok grinned, "Just doing my job, #06. Obeying orders, and of course, having enormous fun in the process."

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you. Any reasonably impartial judge is bound to let me off," #06 said confidently

"Well, absolutely," Dr. Gebok nodded in agreement

"Who is the judge, by the way?" #06 inquired.

"Baaahhhh!" Ankokou shouted angrily as he stormed in, making #06 paled considerably as Dr. Gebok chuckled before he went to his table on the prosecutor's side.

"I'm dead," #06 said.

"Why, I mean sure you went to Vegas but Ankokou shouldn't kill you," said #01.

"Yeah well I was there for a long while, not answering to normal communication, so they sent one of those carrier pigeons," replied #06.

"You mean the ones that were genetically engineered to easily travel across continents? What about them?" #01 asked.

"Yeah… I accidentally killed it," #06 admitted in a whisper.

"WHAT!-?"

"You heard me. I accidentally kill one of the birds."

"You killed one of the birds. You do know Ankokou love those things, right?" #01 said in a "are you stupid?" tone

Before #06 could retort Ankokou sat at the judge's pedestal and spoke, "Well, come on then. Come on. Get this over in five minutes, and then we can have a spot of lunch. The court is now in session and Admiral Ankokou is in the chair. The case before us is that of GIN-SHOCKER vs. #06, the pigeon murderer!"

#06 sighed as he said sarcastically, "I love a fair trial."

"Anything to say before we kick off, Doctor Gebok?" asked Ankokou.

"May it please the court, as this is clearly an open and shut case; I think the defense should be punished for wasting the court's time," Dr. Gebok said, grinning.

"Granted. Council, the defendant is fined 500 American dollars for turning up," Ankokou said, pounding the gavel."Alright! Let the trial begin! The charges before us are that the PIGEON MURDERER did deliberately, callously, and with beastliness of forethought murdered a lovely, innocent pigeon! Oh, and disobeyed some orders by going to Las Vegas as well. We will now hear the defense."

"Oh, right, yes, right. I'd like to call my first witness, Numer 00." #01 said turning to #06. "Don't worry, #06, I've got it all under control." #01 went to the witness stand. "You are Number 00 of the NUMBERS, right?

"I am," #00 acknowledged.

"Now Number 00, leaving aside the incident in question, would you think of #06 as the sort of man that would usually ignore orders?" #01 asked

"Yes, yes I would," #00 said

"Ah, um, are you sure? I was rather banking on you saying no." #01 said.

"I'm sure. In fact, I have a list of other orders he's disobeyed, if it would be useful?" asked #00. Ankokou nodded for him to proceed. #00 opened up a notebook and read the list out loud, "November 16th, 9:15am, 10:23am, 10:24am, 11:17am..."

"You missed one out, there," #01 said pointing to one.

" ...10:30am, 11:46am..."

"#01!" #06 snapped

"What? Oh, oh ye-ye-right, yes. Thank you. No further questions," #01 said.

"My turn," Dr. Gebok said, "I would like to call Admiral Ankokou himself to the stand as a witness!" Ankokou stepped out of the judge's pedestal into the witness booth.

"Now then, is it true that you personally reared our genetically engineered pigeons that are able to travel to anywhere in the world with great ease to deliver messages to certain operatives?"

"It is," Ankokou said

"And did you send one of those pigeons named Shiro, which was one you raised from a wee, little chick, to Vegas to deliver a message to an operative who was ignoring all electronic messages to return to base, only to hear he was killed by said operative?" Dr. Gebok continued.

"Yes I did," Ankokou said.

"CAN YOU SEE THE PIGEON MURDERER IN THIS ROOM ADMIRAL?" Gebok roared.

"THAT HIM! THAT HIM! GRAHH!" Admiral Ankokou roared in an insane rage at #06.

"Yes, well, I rest my case," Dr. Gebok said.

"Alright then," Admiral Ankokou said, composing himself in record time, almost as if he never was in a psychotic rage just seconds ago, before he sat back at the judge's pedestal. The trial lasted for awhile but Admiral Ankokou already decided that #06 was guilty.

"Now then, normally I would have you executed and killed in the worst way possibly for this, but since the Great Leader has stated that none of the NUMBERS would die until their usefulness has reached an end, I decided something just as bad. #06 you are going to be put on cleaning duty the Cyborg Mutants' bathroom for 5 month.

"Huh, that doesn't seem so bad," #06 murmured hopefully.

4 Hours Later…

"OH GAWD, AGGHH!" #06 screamed could be heard throughout the base. "WHAT DO THEY DO IN HERE!-?"


	27. Log 26

Log #26: I Spy

05, 09, and 07 were seated in a circle. They were on an undercover mission in the Soviet Union and were awaiting further orders from HQ. #07 was reading a book by Dean Koontz.

"Well I'm bored..." #09 said while sighing, wishing he'd brought some of his own novels with him. He then perked up as he thought of something. "Hey... how about we play some 'I Spy'.

"I'll pass," #07 muttered in response

"Eh, I'll play. There's nothing good on TV anyway," #05 spoke up.

"OK, you start," said #09.

"I spy with my little eye..." #05 began as he looked behind his shoulder and saw a mug, "Something beginning with 'M'."

"Erm..." #09 tried to think of what this 'M' thing was

"MMM..." #05 hummed in encouragement

"MMM..." #09 thought, still not realizing what it was.

"MMM..." #05 still hummed as he bobbed his head down to within inches of the mug a few times.

#07 wished she could read her book in peace but couldn't stand this idiocy any longer. She shouted, "MUG!"

Both #09 and #05 of them jumped at the sudden shout. #05 recovered quickly enough as he said, "Well done, #07! I guess it's your turn now."

#07 sighed as she realized that the only way to get back to reading her book was to play this stupid game. She began, "I spy with my bored little eye something beginning with 'T'."

"Breakfast!" #09 responded.

"What?" #07 asked #09 in confusion.

"Well you see, my breakfast always begins with tea, and I sometimes have rice with a half-boiled egg."

"Number 09," #07 sighed, "When I said it begins with 'T', I was talking about a letter."

"Nah, it never begins with a letter. Besides, who do we know would send letters to an evil base?" #09 asked as #07 clutched her head, feeling a headache about to form. She really wished Michiru was around.

Hana begged, "I can't go on with this, Number 05. You take over."

#05 nodded, "Okay. Erm, I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'R'."

#09 raised his arm, even though he was the only other one playing as he shouted, "Army!"

"Oh for Kami's sake! Just because it begins with an R-like sound, 'army' actually starts with an 'A'! He's looking for something that starts with an 'R'!" Hana remarked. "RRRrrrrr!" #07 empathized

"Motorbike!" #09 immediately spoke up.

"What!-?" #07 gaped.

"A motorbike starts with an 'RRRRRrrrrrrrrrm! 'RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr-!" #09 said making motorcycle noises but stopped at the look #07 was giving him

She said, "All right, then. My turn again... what begins with 'Come here' and ends with 'Ow'?

"I don't know," #09 said truthfully as #07 made a 'come here' gesture.

Curiously, #09 moved closer to #07; only for her to punch #09 violently in the face.

"Ow!" #09 shouted, clutching his hurting nose as #07 smirked, feeling much better.

"Man... You guys really don't got the hang of this game," 05 said shaking his head, "But I think we can still save this game with one more try… Now let's see…Oh I got it! I hear with my little ear, something beginning with 'B'.

#07 rolled her eyes before asking "What?"

"Missile," #05 stated as #07 look confused

"A missile? But I can't hear a missile," she replied.

"Me neither," #09 agreed.

"Then I suggest both of you to listen very carefully," 05 said as both #09 and #07 tried to listen for something. Sure enough, the whistle of an approaching missile was heard.

"Now I heard it," #07 said hearing it at last just as the missile exploded on impact.

* * *

><p>The three NUMBERS were now in the GIN-SHOCKER medical wing, covered in bandaged and stuck in bed. GIN-SHOCKER was able to retrieve them just in time.<p>

"Well this is completely boring," #09 muttered as #07 try to read a book. "Hey, how about we play 'I Spy' again?"

#07 glared at him and just threw the book in his face as a response to what he asked.


	28. Log 27

LOG #27: Equipment Upgrades

#11 found #07 looking at some equipment that was sent to the NUMBERS for testing. "Hey, 07-chan, what are you looking at?" #11 and #07 were really close friends since they were both taken by GIN-SHOCKER at around the same frame of time. They'd started as friends and bonded immediately. Also, once #07 found out about the things #11's handler had been doing to her, the Tarantula Cyborg had looked after #11 whenever she could.

"Oh, just this new equipment they sent us to test out," said #07.

"They sent us new equipment? What do they do?" asked #11, both curiously and eagerly.

"Oh, well, they're supposed to be installed into out suits and can do different things, like enhance our strength, make us invisible and maybe even enhance our own abilities."

"Sounds awesome!" #11 grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's install them then!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked #07 worriedly.

"Yeah!" replied #11. "Give me the invisibility one! Imagine what I can do with that kind of power at my disposal! Dr. Montesinos won't be able to find me! Hook me up, 07-chan!"

* * *

><p>"They really should label these things," #07 grumbled as she knelt in front of #11 who was in full armor. That was when #09 walked in.<p>

"What are you two doing?" #09 asked, eyes gawking. What he saw was #07 kneeling in front of #11 with the former's head leveled with the latter's crotch. He was starting to get some dirty ideas.

"Head out of the gutter," #07 warned. "I'm just installing some new equipment into #11's armor."

"OK…so why are you knelt in front of her?" asked #09 curiously.

"Because I had to, now quit asking stupid questions. I'm trying to concentrate here," snapped #07. "OK, finished. You ready?" She stood up.

"Yup!" #11 chirped.

"Now, this hasn't been field-tested yet so you'll need to take it easy, OK?" #07 cautioned.

"OK, 07-chan, now fire it up," said #11.

"OK, it's on. So, #11, how do you feel?" asked #07. "Do you feel any different?"

"No, just a little more energetic. Am I invisible? Huh, am I? Can you still see me?" asked #11 rather quickly.

"Calm down. No, you're not invisible. I can still see you," said #07. "Try jumping."

"Jump!" #11 jumped up. "I jumped! Did that work, 07-chan? I can do it again! Please, let me do it again! You want me to do it again? I won't even stop! Lemme jump, lemme jump, lemme jump! Why aren't you answering me?"

"What's wrong with her?" asked #09. "She's acting more hyper than #12 when he goes on a bombing spree."

"Hm… I have a theory," said #07. "#11, can you walk over there? This is either super healing or super-"

"WOO-HOO!" #11 cheered as she zoomed away.

"Speed," 07 finished.

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked #09.

* * *

><p>#13 and #08 were playing a game of Chess and #08 had lost.<p>

"Checkmate," finished #13. "And that makes 4 games in a row today."

"I thought I almost had you there!" let out #08. "How did you get so good?"

"I calculate all my moves," said #13 logically.

"How about best 5 out of 7?" challenged #08. Suddenly, #11 zoomed by and the chessboard and pieces were blown away. "Whoa, what was that!-?"

* * *

><p>#12 and #03 were admiring the jeeps which were equipped with turrets, lasers and also rocket launchers.<p>

"Now those are fine pieces of machinery," admired #12.

"Dibs on the rocket one!" let out #03.

#11 then zoomed by then, "Hey, Number 12! Hey Number 03!"

"Hey, did you hear something?" #03 asked.

* * *

><p>#11 was coming back and #07 called to her, "Slow down, Number 11! Slow down! Slow down!" #11 then slammed flat against the wall at full speed.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked #09.

"Hey, guys! Did you see? Did you see? I totally saw it! I hit that wall! Man that was fast! That was super fast! I'm so fast! Why is it getting so hot in here?" said #11 quickly.

"Number 11, calm down!" insisted #07.

"Calm down? I'm totally calm! You be calm! Why are you telling me to be calm when you know I'm already calm? Isn't it obvious that I'm calm? You don't make any sense! You should make more sense! Wow, it's so hot in here?"

#00, heating the commotion, walked over," What's with all the noise?"

"Oh, hey Number 00! 07-chan is just doing some experiments and I'm helping her! Right now we're doing everything where everything talks slow and the lights are super bright and I can smell clouds and it's so damn hot in here!"

"I installed a speed unit into #11's armor and it seems to be malfunctioning right now," #07 explained.

"Well turn her off!" ordered #00.

"I can't! These things run on a timer. We just have to wait it out."

"How long?"

#11 was still going on, "How long? What's long? I knew a giraffe once that was long! It was in a book! A giraffe book! The book wasn't long but the giraffe totally was because of its neck! You know what I mean? Do ya? Do ya? The part…that…connects the head…to the…body…I'm gonna go to sleep now." Slowing down, #11 finally passed out and collapsed.


	29. Log 28

LOG #28: Teleportation Troubles

#07 was calling through her helmet's built-in communicator, "Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Do you read me? Hello? Anybody? Somebody?" She stopped calling. There was no point. "It looks like we can't contact anyone right now."

#11 said, "And we're all wet right now too."

The two of them were knee deep in water and clad in armor. Earlier, Dr. Magi had asked them to help him test out some new teleportation technology, which was why they were in this predicament.

"OK, why don't we go and find other people?" suggested #07. "It's better than _wading_ here."

"You made a joke," giggled #11.

"It was a pun, but yes, yes I did." #07 and #11 ran off. They spotted a wall and as they turned a corner they stopped when they saw a dead body lying in front of them.

"Is he asleep?" asked #11. #07 carefully went over to check. It looked like one of GIN-SHOCKER's soldiers, except that his uniform was blue instead of the standard red.

"He's dead," #07 confirmed. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"What could've killed him?" #11 asked.

"Guess we have to find out. Come on!"

The two girls turned another corner and saw the more dead GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers. Among the ones dressed in blue were ones dressed in red.

"Looks like we got more dead people," #07 stated.

"What in the world happened here?" #11 asked, not liking this one bit.

"There must've been an enormous battle," #07 guessed. She called, "Hello, is there anybody okay? Are there any survivors?"

"What do you think you're doing?" #11 questioned. They were in enemy territory. "Wait," #11 whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Is that…a trumpet?"#07 was confused, "Wait a second I know that song! It's Reveille! But why would someone be playing Reveille in the middle of a-"

The red and blue soldiers suddenly rose from the dead, cheering in high pitched voices. #11, in her fright, jumped into #07's arms. "What the hell!-?" the mantis cyborg shrieked, "Zombies!"

The red and blue soldiers, ignoring the Kaizo Ningen, started to quickly march away. The red group ran into a base that had GIN-SHOCKER's emblem in red painted over the entrance while the blue group entered another base with GIN-SHOCKER's emblem painted in blue above their door.

#07 and #11, dumbfounded, wondered aloud, "What just happened?" #07 put #11 down and spotted a window. Using her spider-like ability to stick to walls, #07 climbed up to the window and poked her head inside.

"07-chan, what do you see?" #11 asked.

The blue GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers were chanting, "Kill the reds! Kill the reds! Kill the reds! Kill the reds!"

#07 responded, "I wonder if there was something funny in the water." #07 jumped down to #11's level.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said #11 in worry before she heard the trumpet playing again.

"CHARGE!" the red and blue soldiers all shouted as they rushed out of their respective bases, guns blazing. They were shooting at each other like crazy as the entire area turned into a battle field with random explosions erupting all around the two girls.

"Come on, Number 11! We have to get to higher ground!" shouted #07 as she dragged #11 with her to safety.

"I have to reload!"

"Oh, back of the head! Tell my girlfriend that I love her!"

"She's my girlfriend now, bitch!"

#07 and #11 climbed a ladder and reached higher ground where they witnessed the carnage.

"07-chan, I'm scared," admitted #11.

Then they heard the trumpet again.

Now #07 was baffled, "What the hell is going on here?-!"

Out from the blue base, a red GS-Soldier ran out with a blue flag that had GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on it. He waved the flag, shouting, "Stop fighting, everyone! Stop fighting!" The shooting and shouting ceased from the other soldiers. "Everyone! Everyone! Look onto me! I possess the blue flag!"

"It's more beautiful than I ever imagined."

"I have seen the top of the mountain and you will worship me as if I were a god!" shouted the flag-waving red soldier before he was attacked by blue soldiers and had the flag taken from him. As they dispersed, he lay on the ground, saying, "I regret nothing! I lived as few men dared to dream!"

Fighting, shouting and shooting resumed a moment later.

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh no!"

"Headshot! Oh, you rocket whore!"

"The only good blue is a dead blue!"

"Weak!"

"Hey, you took my kill!"

"I didn't see your name on it!" "

"Oh, you fucking bitch!"

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

There were two soldiers left, one on each side, across from each other at the river.

"Hey blue we're the only two left," the red called. "Let's work together!"

"Whaddya mean?" the blue responded.

"I'm coming out!"

"OK, I'm coming out too!"

The two GS soldiers met at the river and faced each other.

"What did you mean 'we could work as a team'?" the blue questioned.

He got his answer when the red snuffed him with his gun, killing him.

"I bash you on the head with my rifle and you die." the red answered. "Good teamwork you fucking newb! Good game, everybody! Good game! GG! GG, man-UGH!"

#07 and #11 were watching the insanity with dumbfounded expressions. "I have no idea what I just saw, so I'll just blame Dr. Magi for transporting us here."

* * *

><p>"I see you encountered the Hyper Soldiers," said #13.<p>

"Hyper Soldiers?" asked #11, tilting her head to the side. Dr. Magi managed to locate them and bring them back to headquarters and had apologized for sending them to that place.

"Dr. Gebok explained to me that they were an experiment that went wrong," said #13.

"You don't say," responded #07 sarcastically.

"They were to be immortal. Basically, despite receiving lethal injuries, they would regenerate to fight again. However, they were also very irritating as a result."

"Irritating? It was like a bunch of little kids with ADHD and too much coffee," #07 retorted.

"Because of that they were considered defective and were disposed of," finished #13.

"So, we were at a dump?" #11 asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes."

"So, anything interesting happen while we were gone?" asked #07.


	30. Log 29

LOG #29: Torturetronic 800

"Alright you miserable maggots," Dr Zestokij said to #02, #08 and #00. "As we all know, due to GIN-SHOCKER's ambition to spread its control beyond this solar system, Omega Scorpio has been launched into space."

"Good riddance." #08 whispered as #02 and #00 nodded. They all knew that Omega Scorpio was a psychotic sadist. That was possibly the reason why he was considered to be GIN-SHOCKER's top torture specialist.

"And due to us losing such a valuable asset, I decided to develop something that would help take up the slack," Dr Zestokij said before pressing a button. A large object began to descend from the ceiling to the floor. The three NUMBERS paled as they saw that it was a large, mechanical object that was covered in spikes and styled after a rotting heart. "This machine you see before you, gentlemen, is the Torturetronic 800."

"800? What happened to versions 1 through 799?" 00 asked

"They weren't painful enough," Zestokij said, which caused them to gulp. "Now then, this machine is made to cause the most horrific and painful experience to anyone inside. You would literally go insane because of it! Now, normally I would test my something like this on the soldiers, but due to recent complaints I decided that you three will be the ones to test it."

"WHAT!-?" #08 and #00 shouted.

"B-but you can't do that," #08 protested.

"Oh but I can! I got both permission from your handlers and the executives. Now who'd like to go in first?" said Dr. Zestokij with a sadistic grin. Both cyborgs sweat-dropped and were afraid that they were going to die. However, a 'guardian angel' was watching over them.

"Woah!" Zestokij yelled as he was pushed inside the Torturetronic 800 by #02 who then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What the…who the hell pushed me?" the scientist demanded inside as #02 quickly activated the machine.

_"AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! I'M BEING KILLED IN THE WORST WAY IMAGINABLE!"_ Dr. Zestokij screamed as the sounds of electrocution, sword stabbing, drill pressing, gun shooting, punches and kicks being thrown, claws shredding, bombs exploding, and fire burning came from inside the machine as if they were occurring all at once.

"_Well the machines works. Let's get something to eat_," #02 wrote as he began walking away.

Both #00 and 08# watched him as #00 muttered, "#02 has a surprisingly quick thinking dark side." #08 could only nod.


	31. Log 30

L0G #30: SNAFU

"And that's why I hate yaks," #04 finished with a smile at #02, #11, and #12 who all stared in open-mouthed shock at her. They were also looking a little green in the face.

"I... I don't think I ever heard... I'm disgusted beyond... that 's not even physically possible!" #12 rambled and #04 chuckled at the rising pitch of 12's ramblings.

"Oh trust me, it is. I admit using the skateboard was a tad tricky but-" #04 began again when #09 walked over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" #09 asked curiously.

_"Trust me... you don't want to know,"_ #02 wrote, knowing he would have nightmares from that story about that poor, poor yak. How #04 had that much whip cream or found a medieval catapult he would never know and hopefully would never find out.

#09 raised an eyebrow curiously before shrugging and changing the subject, "Whatever. Personally, I was wondering if any of you are in on the betting pool?"

"Betting pool? What betting pool?" #11 asked, glad for the change of subject. She was Goth but #04's descriptive story was something else.

"I'm not surprise you haven't heard of it yet. It's for when Number 10, Number 13, and Number 08 are coming back. It's been a week since we last saw them," #09 explained.

"Hmm, that is odd. What was their mission?" #04 asked.

"They were sent to spy on a rival organization's base. I think it was called 'Panther Brain' or something." #09 shrugged again.

"Eh, there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they're just biding their time," #12 said dismissively.

"You're probably right. I mean they're not stupid enough to get caught," stated #11.

* * *

><p>#08, #10, and #13 sat in a jail cell as #08 started to play on a harmonica. "I hate you both, I REALLY do," #10 grumbled under his breath.<p>

"We heard you the first twenty times," #08 shot back.

"And I will keep saying it. Why did you have to expose us like that?" #10 demanded.

"That blue S&M chick was trying to hurt that kitten," said #08. "At least I'm not the one who got greedy and tried to steal those gold Tommy guns."

"I wanted to redecorate my quarters and one of those guns would've made a fine piece to mount on my wall," retorted #10.

"Yeah, and you got caught. The only reason we all got caught is because 13 here tried to save our butts…not that you'll be grateful," said #08.

#10 glared and looked to #13 who sat quietly and unworried. He'd always been jealous of that calm under pressure attitude that #13 had. That was why he was chosen to be the leader of their group. He was cold and rationale and able to think of plans on his feet. Unlike them, however, he never showed emotion and was always in Business Mode 24/7. Then there was the way he spoke and acted, like a robot.

"It's time," said #13 as his eyes opened.

"Time for what?" #10 demanded and all of a sudden his question was answered by a loud explosion which was followed by a series of explosions. The sound of panicked screaming followed. Rising from his seat, #13 put his hand against the wall and closed his eyes. He accessed the cell's controls and the bars rose up, freeing them.

"I always knew you had a plan," said #08, smiling. #10 just grumbled, annoyed that he once again owed #13 for something.

#13 had planted time bombs before he went to assist his comrades, allowing them to be captured. The members of this organization didn't even think twice about looking for any bombs. They just didn't suspect anything from the young cyborgs.

The panic and confusion served them well and they escaped by stealing one of the organization's aircrafts.


	32. Log 31

LOG #31: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME

#07 and #11 were walking down the hallway until #11 saw some of the NUMBERS in the cafeteria sitting at a table. "Hey, what's going on you guys?" she asked. There was no answer from as they kept looking down.

"Oi, she asked a question!" #07 shouted in annoyance but still got no reply. Curious both #07 and #11 decided to move in front. They blanched at what they saw.

They saw what look like a plate of food, but it wasn't any plate. It was a mixture of Caribbean and Indian ultra-hot peppers that had been fired in pepper oil, then dredged in powdered pepper and drowned in hot sauce and were served in a tureen of boiled onions. #10, #09, #02 and #05 look at the dish with pure dread.

"W-what is that?" #07 blanched

"Our bet," #09 muttered

"What?"

02 wrote something in a notepad before showing it. "_The other and I were curious, wondering how strong our cybernetic in our stomachs were, so we decided to take a bet. Whoever eats the hottest dish and has no problem afterwards wins the bet._" 02 eye frown, realizing he'd just doomed himself.

"You do realize that if you eat that, your stomachs will die, right?" #07 pointed out.

"Oh please, our enhanced immune system makes it hard for us to get sick so I think we can handle this. Now let us eat," #10 said. The male NUMBERS gulped as pulled they each put a large spoonful into their mouths and began chewing before swallowing.

"Huh that wasn't so bad," #05 said. "I wonder what was so bad?" Then 15 seconds passed and the reaction was instantaneous.

Almost all of the males (minus #02 who was mute) screamed in pain. Their ears were literally shooting out steam. #05 violently punch into the wall and pulled a water pipe out before putting it into his mouth to relieve the pain..

#10 and 09 ran straight to the kitchen and plunged their heads into the dishwater.

02 ran straight to the vending machine, ripped it open and grabbed a armful of cans before chugging them down one by one.

"I warn them," #07 said, shaking her head.

"This is why I mostly eat bananas," #11 stated, "There don't hurt and are full of potassium."


	33. Log 32

LOG #32: Rescue Mission SNAFU

#09 stated, "We're going the wrong way."

#08 shot back, "How would you know? You've never been here before."

"You've never been here before either!"

#08 yelled, "Well I'm not the one telling people to go the wrong way!"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

#00 told them, "Let's all shut up. How about that?"

The three NUMBERS came into view after exiting the tunnel.

"00, what does that thing say?" asked #08 as he, #09 and #00 came across a big room. #00 pulled out what appeared to be a large tablet-like device with a glass screen on it. "Where are they holding #11 and #04 prisoner?"

"It says here…section 1104," said #00. The screen showed a map of their location and where their targets were. #11 and #04 were represented by their respective numbers in Roman numeral form.

"What section are we in now?" #08 asked.

"Section…zero."

#09 complained, "Ah crap! That's like a million sections away!"

#08 added, "We have to fight our way through this whole place? They'll be dead by then!"

"Maybe not." #00 pointed to the screen. "You see this? It says that access tunnel cuts straight into the mountain. It looks like a pretty straight run but it's loaded with guards."

#08 questioned "How long is it?"

#00 reported, "Woah, almost a kilometer."

#09 summarized, "So, our choices are a bunch of small rooms filled with a ton of enemies, or one long room filled with a ton of enemies." He suggested, "Or we can just quit. I say we quit."

#00 said to him, "#09, we can't give up now! We're only in the first room!"

"No, according to you we're not even in the first room! We're in room zero! But that's OK. Nobody can possibly ask for more."

#08 then said, "Hey, I think I got an idea. Let me see that." #00 and #08 started discussing and #09 looked at them, annoyed.

#09 spoke, "Hey, that doesn't sound like quitting. Lemme see."

"09, shut up, we're working here!" #00 snapped.

"Yeah, beat it!" #08 yelled.

#09 huffed, "Whatever. I don't care anyway. Oh look at me! I'm No. 00 and I have this fancy portable computer and I don't need to show it to anybody! I'm just gonna push all the buttons." And that was what he did, causing a door to open into a room…filled with enemy soldiers. "Uh…how do I close this door?"

#00 exclaimed, "RUN! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!-?"

#08 yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!-?"

#00 shouted, "They're blocking our way to the access tunnel!"

"Oh, come on! 00, rocket launcher!"

#09 argued, "You're not gonna kill them with that!"

#08 told him, "We won't need to. It's a guided rocket. Aim for the tunnel 00!"

#00 obeyed, "On it! Fire in the hole!" He fired the rocket, dragging the rope tied to it along with it. #08 was tying the other end to himself.

"Alright, now use the map to guide me and don't let me hit anything…and explode."

"What the hell are you doing?" #09 asked.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"You had a first thought?"

"Yeah, in case I don't get to say it later: ow. AAAAHHHHH!" He was dragged through the air by the rocket, kicking down several enemy soldiers within his path.

#09 laughed, "Hahaha, finally a plan where I'm not gonna get killed!"

#08 screamed as he flew through the tunnel, his feet scraping along the surface as the rocket dragged him along by the rope.

Meanwhile, #09 and #00 were still having a gunfight with the enemy soldiers. There were plenty of casualties but they always seemed to be an endless supply of them.

"There are like a million of these things!" #09 exclaimed.

"Then fucking shoot them!" #00 shot back as he tried to guide the rocket, but he couldn't since he was distracted by all the fighting.

* * *

><p>"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE! GUIDE THE ROCKET! STOP GOOFING OFF BACK THERE!" #08 yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get them!"<p>

"Hoo-rah!"

"Uh, 00! They're getting closer!" #09 said as the enemy soldiers charged at them.

#00 was still looking at the map while trying to shoot. "Shut up! I need to concentrate!"

The enemy soldiers tackled them to the ground.

"Help, get them off me!" #09 cried out.

"Get them off yourself! They aren't that tough!" #00 said before being kicked in the crotch, "Ow, sonovabitch!"

* * *

><p>"WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, STOP DOING IT OR DO IT STRAIGHTER! PLEASE!" #08 yelled at them.<p>

* * *

><p>#00 was using his rocket launcher as a club, "Yeah, take that you stupid bastards!"<p>

"ARGH, He's choking me! He's got me in a sleeper hold!" #09 yelled out as he was on his knees in a sleeper hold.

"Get some, bitch!" one enemy soldier shouted.

* * *

><p>#08 was still screaming and still being pulled by the rocket. He exited the tunnel and the rocket went upwards. "OK, guys, that's too high! Guys, too high guys! GUYS!-?" Oh man, this is gonna-"<p>

CRASH! He crashed right into the ceiling, blowing a hole in it, as he flew straight into the air.

"HUUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTT!"

* * *

><p>Dr. Gebok reported, "It seems that the team has experienced some difficulties. Should we send him in?"<p>

"Yes, send #13 in," said General Nagazawa.

* * *

><p>"So, they sent a rescue team and they sent you," #04 summed up after listening to her new cellmates' story. She added sarcastically, "Great job, by the way."<p>

"Hey, I never wanted to go on this mission anyway," #09 retorted.

"I sure hope #08 made it out alright," murmured #00. He really hoped that the rocket's explosion hadn't caused any permanent harm.

* * *

><p>Speaking of #08, he was lying in the snow. The rocket had exploded and flung him far from the enemy base. The snow broke his fall but his body still ached all over. He saw a black figure approaching. It looked blurry. He suspected it to be an enemy soldier and sighed. He prepared for his fate. "You had a good run," he told himself. The figure knelt down as #08's vision cleared. "#13?"<p>

"Status of your injuries?" he asked in his usual cool and calm monotone.

"Can't move, and hurts like hell," #08 reported. #13 lifted him up and carried him over to a GIN-SHOCKER VTOL (Vertical Take-Off Life) vehicle and strapped him into his seat. He told the pilot. "Take him to the infirmary." The pilot gave a nod and #13 got off, watching as the VTOL took off with its new passenger. He then looked towards the distance, his eyes focusing on the enemy base.

* * *

><p>The guards in front of the cell suddenly dropped dead, lying on the floor with their necks bent in odd angles. The NUMBERS watched the gruesome scene with interest as #13 appeared to warp in front of them.<p>

"We were expecting you," said #04 as he opened their jail cell.

"Free at last!" let out #09.

"You all will be required to meet General Nagazawa to talk about this," #13 reminded. "Can you all transform?"

"Yeah, now we can," said #00 as he demonstrated. The cell had been causing them some trouble since it was emitting a low-frequency EMP to keep them from transforming or escaping.

Soldiers began to swarm the holding area and aimed their guns at the group. #00 quickly took out their weapons with his needles before #13 rushed and decapitated them with his energy sword. "Move," #13 ordered and they didn't think twice or question him as they began to flee with #13 in the lead, killing anyone within their path.

"Why are we going up?" #09 asked.

"Our evacuation vehicle is on the helipad," #13 told him. And he was correct as a GIN-SHOCKER VTOL was coming in for a landing. Actually, it was about to take off. The NUMBERS quickly boarded their get-away vehicle but #13 lingered a moment to plant a black box on the floor before tapping a few buttons.

"What the heck are you doing!-?" #04 shouted.

"Finishing the mission," #13 said as he FINISHED boarded the VTOL as the soldiers caught up with them. They fired at the VTOL but their bullets bounced off as it took off and flew away. Meanwhile, the box #13 had planted was counting down until it reached 0 which flashed across its little black screen in red. Suddenly, the entire building blew up, killing everyone inside.

"What about #08?" asked #09.

"I found him, and had him sent ahead for medical attention," #13 answered as he removed his helmet.

"So, one more successful mission under your belt," #04 commented. "Looks like you won't be going down the leader board any time soon."

#13 didn't care. He succeeded in his mission and followed his orders. That was what mattered.


End file.
